Between You and Me
by TheYummyPencil
Summary: Chad and Sharpay, a toxic pairing indeed! Their hatred has lived on from kindergarten to East High. But as the end of high school approaches, the pair find themselves struggling with a bizarre new attraction…
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: There is nothing I love so much as a lust/hate relationship. And where better to find that ship in the HSM realm than with Chadpay? So now I channel my creative energy towards the 'crack pairing' (as my good buddy, Dernier Cri would say) of Chad Danforth and Sharpay Evans. Where this is going, I don't know. But I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**BLANKET DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever, claim to own High School Musical. **_**Damn and blast the monotony of these things!**_

**BETWEEN YOU AND ME **

**PROLOGUE **

**The Great Crayon Debate**

_Blocks of sunlight filled the large colorful classroom on a Tuesday morning. The space was brightened further still by the shrieking laughter and chatter of several wide-eyed children. Ms. Stanford floated around the classroom, organizing her new students, and feeling certain that today would be a good day for all. _

_Trapped in pure optimism, the teacher failed to notice a little boy planted in a dark corner. He was round of face and somber of eyes, his skin light brown and soft, with brown corkscrew curls sticking out of his head like the leaves of a palm tree. _

_Little Chad Danforth was currently suffering from severe separation anxiety. For as long as he could remember (which was not very long, considering he was only six) he had been with his mother. He followed her to all three of her jobs and he was always dangling his feet out of the shopping cart when they went to the store. At night he cuddled into her warm embrace, safe in the knowledge that she would never leave. Chad did not know what to do with himself when his mother was not there, and all he could think of at the moment was to hide until she came and rescued him… _

_Sharpay Evans felt equally excluded, but her isolation was involuntary. Her little brother, Ryan fared much better. Mostly because he was giving away all of his mint-chocolate-chip cookies. _

_The other children recoiled from Sharpay after mere minutes of exposure to her radiant character. Sharpay stood out like clump of broccoli in a candy store with her blonde hair descending nearly to the waist, her pink, sparkly overalls and her tendency to burst into songs that only grown-ups ever listened to. But Sharpay's unpardonable sin was in her refusal to share her cookies. _

_The truth was, Sharpay liked her cookies. She liked them and she did not want to see anyone else liking them. Her nanny, Abigail, told her that was called 'selfish'. She said it like it was a bad thing, but Sharpay was unperturbed. If being selfish meant she got six mint-chocolate-chip cookies to herself, then she would gladly be that. _

_The thing about being selfish, though, was that it was followed by loneliness. Sharpay was troubled by this. Home was lonely, too. Her mother was always going to visit her friends and her father was always out doing important grown-up things. But at home, she had Ryan and Abigail at least._

_Here there was no Abigail. And Ryan was everyone's new best friend. So Sharpay was truly alone…_

"_Okay, kids," Ms. Stanford trilled. "We are going to pair up, two of you at a desk, and work together on coloring! YAY!" _

_It was only as fourteen of her students scrambled to their desks, that the dim-witted novice notice an extra two, in opposite corners of the room. Her eyes glanced over their pink and blue name tags anxiously. _

"_Chad? Sharpay? Why don't you two sit at that desk over there? I'm sure you'll have lots of fun together!"_

_Slowly, the little brown boy and the little yellow girl converged at a desk, their eyes averted. They sat and Ms. Stanford hurried to give them their crayons and picture. It was of a square house with a round sun and a garden. _

"_Now today, I want you to try your very best to color_ in the lines_. We want our houses looking neat and tidy, don't we?" _

_Sharpay, oblivious to the teacher, regarded Chad for a moment. "I like your hair."_

_Chad blinked. For a moment he did not know how to respond, but then remembered what his mum told him about when people say nice things to you. "Thank you very much."_

"_I'm Sharpay."_

"_I'm Chad."_

_She smiled and picked up a crayon. "What do you want the sky to be? Purple?"_

_Chad wrinkled his nose in displeasure, but smiled a little at the same time. "No! The sky is _blue_."_

"_But purple's a nice color. Don't you think?"_

"Um…"

_Without waiting for his response she turned the paper a little and began to passionately color in her purple sky. The way Sharpay saw it, the sky in real life was always blue. Here she had a chance to do something different, something exciting._

_Chad was entertained by the idea, but a little disconcerted at the same time. He liked things to be as they were. The sky blue, the sun yellow. Chad was further affronted when Sharpay exclaimed, _

"_Oooh! Let's make the grass orange!" And handed him the garish crayon. _

"_But grass is _green_!"_

"_Well, _our_ grass is orange."_

_Chad glanced at Ms. Stanford, floating by desks and observing the other children's work with a smile and a nod. He was sure _their_ grass wasn't orange. _

_But Chad really started to get upset when Sharpay began to color outside of the lines. _

"_You have to color _in_ the lines, Sharpay."_

"_Why?"_

"'_Cause that's what you're _supposta_ do. If you don't do it right everybody'll think you're stupid. Stupid and weird."_

"_Well, I _am_ stupid and weird then._"

_His cheeks flushed, Chad snatched the crayon from her. _

"_Hey!"_

"_You have to do it _right_."_

_Sharpay grabbed his hand, he tightened his grip, and a tug-of-war immediately ensued. "Give it _back_!" _

"No! You're being a stupidhead!"

"You're_ a stupidhead! A stupidhead with stupid big hair!"_

_Ms. Stanford rushed over to them. "Chad! Sharpay! Stop fighting right now."_

_Before she had made a move, Sharpay petulantly released her grip and Chad tumbled back, off his chair. She smirked a little as he scrambled back to his feet, his face scrunched up in anticipation of tears. _

"_Oh, it's all right, _Chad_!" Ms. Stanford descended to her knees in front of him. "Don't you cry. Go to that table over there. With Zeke and Troy." _

_Chad gave Sharpay an intense, indignant glare before shuffling over to the desk at which two other boys sat. _

"You_ stay here."_

_Sharpay huffed as the teacher left and stared after Chad. She felt a little sad. She had liked him. But he was bossy and boring, and so Sharpay would rather be alone. Alone with Ryan at least. _

"_Ryan!" she hissed across the classroom. "Ryan! Come sit with _me_!" _

_The little blonde boy hesitated before his sister's insistent glare pulled him away from the chubby girl by which he sat. He plopped down next to Sharpay and watched her color all over the page with ferocious intent…_

Over the next eleven years Chad Danforth and Sharpay Evans would fail to see eye-to-eye on anything. The coloring debacle was but a foreshadowing of conflicts to come.

But even with more than a decade of distance between the children they were and the teens they had become, neither Chad nor Sharpay forgot that flashing moment in which they stared over the drawing and liked each other.

**A/N: Well, as I said. I don't quite know where I'm taking this! But reviews would be a good way to get me going in a specific direction. **

**So yeah. Press the 'GO' button now! Make my day! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Yay! Got some reviews! Thanks to you all. And to those that put the story on alert. I assume that's because you want to read more! Well, I hope you enjoy this next chappie. **

**Chapter 1: The Battle of the Prom**

**Chad **

"_Gabriella Montez…Taylor McKessie…Kelsi Nielson…Martha Cox…Ryan Evans…"_

A wave of hushed sniggers followed this. If Ryan was in any way embarrassed he gave an Oscar-winning performance in hiding it. He arose from behind the desk, straightened his fedora and made his way to the front of the class along with the four girls.

Chad Danforth sneered along with everybody else, and his scornful grin widened further still when Ryan's sister was called up. Sharpay popped out of her seat amid the applause, her blonde curls quivering with elation. She rushed to the front and took her place next to RYan. Chad shook his head at the sheer absurdity of the girl. With her influence, the East High seniors would be made to dress up in hot pink tuxedos and leather bikinis, or something equally heinous.

"I have the name of the Head of Prom Committee," said the blonde, overstuffed owl that was Ms. Darbus, as she peered at the paper in her hand. "But there must be some sort of mistake…"

"_No mistake, Ms. Darbus_," Troy announced in a strange, strangled voice. Chad narrowed his eyes at him in bemusement, but his best friend simply planted a fist in his mouth and stared down.

Darbus paused before: "_Chad Danforth_?"

This moment reminded Chad very much of a scene from the fourth Harry Potter film. He had not heard his name. He could _not_ have heard his name.

"_What_?" he croaked, suddenly victim to the incredulous stares of his peers.

"My thoughts exactly," said Darbus wryly.

This couldn't be right. Hell would freeze over and re-open as a skating rink before Chad Danforth was Head of Prom Committee.

Chad was further alarmed to see that his teammates were not as severely shocked as he. They looked pretty cheerful in fact as they sniggered and gave him the thumbs-up.

He turned an accusatory glare on his alleged friend. "_You_," he hissed. "You voted for me!"

"And _that_," Troy's voice quivered with mirth, "is what you get for posting naked baby pictures of me all over the school."

Chad shook his head, reeling. "_I hate you._ I hate you so much right now."

"Mr. Danforth, stop _dilly-dallying_. Come up here and bask in your glory."

Ms. Darbus' words broke the dam. Restrained laughter burst forth from the seniors gathered in the classroom. Chad arose slowly, his pride not allowing him to appear bothered.

He made his way to the rest of the Committee, ignoring Ryan's "'Sup, bro?" and Sharpay's lethal glare.

**Sharpay **

Sharpay Evans gave a little squeal on hearing her name and stood. As excited as she was to be on the Committee, however, she felt a niggling bit of disappointment.

She enjoyed control, did Sharpay. Every facet of her life was planned and co-ordinated to perfection. And so it seemed only right that she should channel her control freakism into creating a successful final Prom, _as Head_.

Well, whoever it turned out to be, Shar mused as she stood by Ryan, she would just have to bend them to her will. Preferably bend _and_ break them, thus taking over their position entirely. Sharpay stared around the class, silently evaluating each girl, each potential threat.

In this frame of mind, you can imagine then how shattered Sharpay was to hear: "_Chad Danforth_?"

Her eyes widened to almost abnormal proportions. "_What_?" she whisper-screamed.

"Well, at least I'm not the only guy," Ryan muttered.

"_What_?" she repeated, the pitch of her voice so high it was basically inaudible.

"You okay, Shar?" said Ryan, his mouth pouting in trepidation. "Your eyes are bulging."

"_What_?"

"Mr. Danforth, stop _dilly-dallying_. Come up here and bask in your glory."

His glory? It wasn't _his_ glory. It was all Sharpay's. He was stealing her glory! Of course, Chad did not look particularly glorious shuffling over to them amid guffaws and cat-calls.

"'Sup, bro?"

He seemed both deaf and blind, as he ignored Ryan's greeting and Sharpay's death glare. Chad? Chad _Danforth_? The basketball neanderthal with the head like a palm tree? What the hell was going on?

Sharpay's gaze never once left Chad. When the senior year was finally dismissed, she watched him sullenly pick up his bags and walk out, ignoring Troy's giggle-ridden pleas.

She gathered up her own stuff and followed him out into the hall. Chad strode ahead so that she had to run a little to keep up with his pace.

"What _is it_ with you tall people?" she huffed.

"What?"

"The Wildcats! You seem to insist on inserting yourselves into every facet of my life. First Troy and his singing, and now _you_. It's like a conspiracy!"

"All right, Sharpay," Chad intoned. "_You got me_. The entire team is conspiring to ruin _your_ life. Because just playing basketball isn't as fun as it used to be."

"Thank you for that fine display of sarcasm, Chad. Now I want to make something _very_ clear to you." She grabbed his arm and pulled him round to face her. The two glares locked as she spoke. "I will _not_ let you ruin this dance for me."

"F.Y.I, Evans. I have no interest in ruining your Princess Bubblegum Ball, or whatever the hell else you have in mind for Prom. The vote was a joke and I'm not going through with it."

For a moment, Sharpay was relieved. She envisioned herself in her rightful place as the Nazi of Prom-planning. But then suspicion arose, as it often did when she found herself in Chad's presence.

"_Oh, no_," she chuckled bitterly. "If you back down now Ms. Darbus will think I pressured you into quitting. Then _I_ won't be Head. You're in this, Chad. Whether you want it or not. But you're going to break, _oh yes, you are_. And when that happens, _I'll be there_."

Chad shook his head at the ceiling. "_Whatever you say, Princess_. You mind letting go of me now?"

It was only then that Sharpay realized she was still gripping his bicep. She released him as if scalded and gave one last glare for good measure.

"Good to see you're still crazy, Evans," he muttered and turned on his heel.

"Nice to know you're still a jerk," she called after him.

Sharpay felt a twinge of disappointment when he did not retort. There was a certain sort of rush she got after a spat with the neanderthal and she hated to be denied it.

Sharpay turned on her heel and strolled off in the opposite direction, content in the knowledge that she was not done with Chad Danforth. His demise at her hand had only just begun.

**A/N: It **_**is**_** random to have them fighting over Prom. But I thought it would be an interesting backdrop for their rivalry. R&R, me loveys! Constructive criticism, but only with the smiley faces!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: No criticism so far. Only nice words. Thank you for nice words! They've spurred me on to get this chappie out! Now this is more for showing Chad and Sharpay's home lives, which are really relevant to their relationship. So no Chadpay interaction yet. **_**Yet**_**, I said. Soon. But not for now!**

**Chapter 2: A Side Order of Crazy**

Chad 

"In the name of all things holy, woman! Not again!"

Mrs. Danforth's only reaction to Chad's lamentation was to blink insolently and return to the television.

Coach Bolton was considerate enough to take the Wildcats home himself following the impromptu practices he was prone to holding.

So Chad returned home that evening, damp and weary, to find his mother sitting cross-legged on the couch, a bowl of popcorn in her lap and _The Phantom of the Opera_ blaring.

"Crawford is just _so_ dynamic." For as long as Chad could remember, Michael Crawford had haunted not only the opera, but the refridgerator in their kitchen as well. Every time Chad wanted to fetch a carton of milk for breakfast, or juice after a lengthy, draining day of basketball practice, he was greeted by the freaking _Phantom_, leering at him from inside the fridge. It did _not_ help his mood.

Chad eased into the couch next to his mother but resisted the urge to flop back, knowing it would earn him a chiding. Chad's mum loved her cream sofas, and _hated_ to have them all sweat-stained and stinky.

"How was your day, baby?" she inquired, taking the popcorn from her lap and placing it in between them. Chad's mum asked him that every day, and he always felt better when she did, before _he_ had even spoken. Because he knew she would listen.

Chad sighed, staring blankly at the screen. "_Eventful_."

"Eventful in what way?"

"Eventful in that my-friends-set-me-up-for-public-humiliation-as-a-practical-joke way."

She frowned and tilted her head to one side, her black corkscrew curls quivering a little with the action, her large beetle-black eyes concerned. "What did they do? _Troy_ wasn't in on anything, was he?"

"He orchestrated the whole thing! He's _evil_, mum. My best friend is demon spawn!"

"_Now, now_," faint reprimand laced her voice. "Don't go saying things you know you'll regret. What did he do?"

He exhaled and scratched his head. "It's so monstrous, I can hardly bring myself to say it. He…he had the whole basketball team vote _me_ as Head of Prom Committee. _Me_! That's a _female_ thing, mum. Do you know how humiliating it is? It's like Jordan joining the Girl Scouts! It's…it's…are you _laughing_?"

Mrs. Danforth's cheeks flushed and her shoulders began to bob as a chuckle rose up out of her.

"It is _not_ funny, woman! Do I look like the guy that color-coordinates and- and comes up with lame-ass themes and…"

His indignant spluttering only seemed to spur her on so that she was soon overtaken by hearty guffaws.

Chad glared at Michael Crawford until his mother finally regained her composure. She apologized profusely as she chuckled and wiped her eyes.

"Aw! Don't _sulk_, sweetheart," she poked his shoulder gently. "Come on. It's not _that_ bad. Kinda funny actually. _You_ picking themes and…hanging up decorations. But it doesn't have to be a _female thing_. It could be fun."

"_Sure_. In the same way sticking my head in an oven could be cozy."

Mrs. Danforth scoffed and slapped his shoulder lightly.

"As if that isn't bad enough," Chad bemoaned, wanting to extract the last dregs of self-pity, "I've got Sharpay Evans on my case. She feels like I stole her spot."

"_Sharpay…Evans…_" Mrs. Danforth rolled the name of her tongue, trying to conjure a face in her mind. "Oh! _Sharpay_. The skinny little blonde girl. The one who was always beating you up in kindergarten." No matter how old they all got, his mother would always attach Chad's peers to her memories of the children they once were.

"Only because _you_ told me it's wrong to fight girls."

"_That's right_. She's a cute girl," Mrs. Danforth added significantly.

"Maybe. In that demented, frightening sort of way. Taylor's cute, too, though. Right?"

"_Hm_," said Mrs. Danforth vaguely. "Taylor's a nice girl."

Chad decided to glide over her indifference. As much as his mum tried to hide it, she could not seem to endorse Taylor as Chad's girlfriend. She was one of the reasons they were not quite 'a thing'. Rather they were trapped in the pergatory between friends and lovers, and had been for an uncomfortably long time.

He figured his mum would prefer someone like Sharpay. Somebody crazy and weird that reminded her of herself. But it wasn't always about what his mother wanted. It was about what _he_ wanted. And what Chad absolutely, positively, irrefutably did _not_ want, was Sharpay Evans. He had more than enough crazy in his life without her.

Chad grabbed a fistful of popcorn resolutely and went to take a shower. But for the rest of the night he found himself plagued with thoughts of what his life would might be like with a little extra crazy in it.

Sharpay 

"If we find her passed out in the kitchen," Sharpay drawled as she unlocked the front door, "_you_ have to take her upstairs this time."

"That isn't going to happen again," said Ryan firmly. "It isn't!" he insisted at her smirk. "I really think the program is working for her. She even went to a meeting, remember?"

"_Yeah_," Sharpay sighed. "I remember."

Ryan had this thing for hopeless hopes, Sharpay mused as she flung open the door and swept into the foyer. He clung to optimism like a barnacle to a rock, while Shar was constantly running from it. Her brother's prevalent fantasy at this moment was that their mother would get herself together. And he honestly believed that a pamphlet and a meeting would fix it all.

Sharpay's ears picked up on something unusual the minute she walked into the house. Hushed whispers, seemingly from the living room. She glanced back at Ryan before moved toward the sunken living room, her heels clacking tentatively on the polished hardwood floors.

The sight they were presented with was rather awkward visually. Her mother in a pristine, flowing white dress, standing stiff as a poker by the fireplace, next to a man. A man that was not their father.

"Hey, kids!" Mrs. Evans chimed, her eyes sparkling. "How was your day?"

"_Bearable_," said Sharpay. "Who is this?"

"This?" she turned to the man standing next to her as if only just noticing him. "This is…Uncle Ricky!"

Uncle Ricky sported a leather jacket and garish Hawaiin shirt. He was tall and thick, with slick black hair and a stubbled chin. Sharpay noticed his squinty dark eyes were constantly roaming, as if searching for an escape.

"This is your…_brother_?" she inquired.

She bit her lip. "Well…_no_."

"_Dad's_ brother," Ryan suggested.

"Uh…well…what I mean is…he's not uncle as in _relation_. But he's older than you so…uh…I met Ricky at that meeting I went to. He's a very helpful person to be around." And she nodded fervently for emphasis. Shar's eye began to drift away from the pair, to the half empty wine bottle and damp empty glasses on a table by the sofa. She didn't even bother exchanging a knowing glance with Ryan. He wouldn't see anything he didn't want to.

"We're going to go upstairs," she said slowly. "_Goodnight_."

"Goodnight!" her mother practically squealed.

"Goodnight, Uncle Ricky," said Ryan.

Uncle Ricky gave a small wave, not quite meeting their eyes. "_Goodnight_," he said in a low, rumbling voice.

Sharpay dragged Ryan away, up the stairs, into her room. It was only after slamming the door that she exclaimed, "The woman is crazy!And now she's bringing crazy strangers into our house!"

"He didn't seem crazy. Pretty nice actually."

"Oh, right. That one '_Goodnight'_ was just saturated with warmth and friendliness."

Ryan made a face. "If you're gonna be catty all night, I'm going to my room."

Sharpay's eyes widened as he turned to leave. "_No_! Don't go, Ry. I can't sleep knowing dad isn't here and there's a long-lost uncle in the living room with our mother. Stay with me, _please_," she whined.

Ryan sighed but finally relented with a smile. "Fine. I'll stay until you fall asleep. You want a bedtime story, too?"

"No," she chirped, kicking off her shoes and leaping onto her bed. "Let's talk about ideas for the Prom."

Ryan groaned and shuffled over to join her. "Why the heck am I even on the Committee?"

Shar smirked. "Because I got all your weird, drooling admirers in the Drama Club to vote."

"Sharpay! I didn't even _want_ to be on the Committee. Do you know how stupid I look up there?"

"Well, I can't be expected to take over Prom all by myself, can I? _Now_." She flopped back on her big purple pillow, Ryan snuggled into a pink one. "How are we going to get Chad Danforth to quit without looking responsible in any way?"

Ryan's eyes widened. "No way, Sharpay! I'm not getting into that again. Remember what happened the last time you tried to scheme against a Wildcat? And the time before that?"

"That was different," she dismissed. "_Troyella_ are just a pair of wide-eyed, dreamy dopes. Chad Danforth is true and pure evil. Prom doesn't mean anything to him. So it is our duty to _bring him down_. For your sake, for the school's sake, and most importantly, for _my_ sake."

Ryan sighed and closed his eyes. He opted not to say so, but he earnestly believed that insanity was hereditary.

**A/N: Don't despair! There will definitely be more Chadpay in the next chapter. **

**About TPotO, I just remembered Chad trying to scare Troy in HSM 1 with stories about ending up inside his mum's fridge (if you don't know what I'm talking about, **_**you are no fan**_**)! So since Chad's relationship with his mum is so important in this, I figured it was a detail worth adding. And one that might have significance later on. **

So yeah! R&R, you generous readers, you! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm on a roll, baby! Turning these chapters out like sausage links! Okay. That was a very unappealing simile. **

**Now, if there's one thing I hate, it's to be overeager with my updating. But I can't seem to stop myself. So I apologize in advance! **

**Chapter 3**: **The Lines Are Drawn**

**Chad**

"Oh! I've got it! _Casino Royale_. We could have a Roulette table and a poker table and waiters walking around in their little white jackets. All the boys get to have plastic guns and wear tuxedos! Oh, and the invites could be made to _look_ like tuxedos!"

Chad stared blankly at Kelsi as she chattered. This. Was. Inhumane. He looked across the cafeteria table to Taylor, hoping to catch her eye and share a glance of consternation. But his attempts were in vain. Taylor only nodded, smiling and murmuring in agreement with everyone else.

Chad folded his arms and pursed his lips, his gaze drifting over to the blonde feverishly making notes in her Hello Kitty notebook. The smirk seemed to come impulsively whenever his eyes chanced on her. In the little pink dress with a checkered red ribbon tied up in her hair (bracelets to match, of course), Sharpay looked like she belonged on a shelf, in a cardboard box with a plastic screen that she could leer out of.

He was caught off guard when she suddenly looked up at him and asked, quite unperturbed, "_Well, Chad_?"

He blinked. "Well what?"

"You look like you have something to say. _Finally_."

Really, he had nothing to say at all. He had been staring torpidly at Sharpay for five minutes, not paying the least bit of attention. And the fox knew it.

"I uh…I like Kelsi's idea."

He gave a flicker of a smile to the composer, who looked as if she had just been proposed to. Gabriella, Martha and Taylor nodded agreeably once more. But Sharpay was not going to let him go unscathed.

"But surely as _Head of the Committee_ you have _something_ of substance to contribute? Or is your imagination limited to basketball plays?"

It was then that Chad realized that Sharpay Evans was the type to strangle you slowly and smile the whole time.

He wished, he _prayed_ that he could come up with something intelligent. If not a useful idea, a cutting remark at least. But nothing. And so with his maybe girlfriend, his best friend's girlfriend, and a few extras staring expectantly, Chad let Sharpay make a fool of him.

"_Sorry_," he mumbled, silently fuming. "I got nothing."

She tilted her head to the side. "_Pity_. Now." She turned away from him, to the rest of the group. "I love your idea, Kelsi. But _I_ was thinking…"

Chad had never been so happy to see the end of break. He had intended to walk Taylor to her next class, conveniently missing five minutes of _his_, but was so aggravated by the time the bell went he almost forgot to kiss her goodbye.

Sharpay was laughing her strident, scornful laugh with Ryan when Chad burst in between them. Her high spirits came at _his_ expense, no doubt.

"Not being able to come up with a theme doesn't make me dumb," he glowered as they descended the stairs. "I'm _not_ dumb. Just straight." And he cast a significant glance at Ryan, whose jaw dropped.

"Doesn't make a difference to me, Chadwick," she said breezily, fiddling with her Blackberry.

"Chads_worth_."

"_Sure_." She waved to a chubby, eager girl he recognized from the Drama Club. "But it's starting to look _pretty_ obvious that you can't handle this responsibility. Of course…I'm perfectly willing and able to take over for you."

"_Over my dead body_," he scoffed.

"I can satisfy that stipulation."

Chad wouldn't have thought it was possible to make a death threat sound so formal.

"If I can handle a basketball team, I can handle a dance."

Sharpay stopped in her tracks, Chad followed suit, but Ryan continued to walk ahead several paces before realizing they were behind him. And so the pair found themselves alone, even in a cafeteria filled with hundreds of students.

"Think what you like, pretty boy," she muttered, her brown eyes very nearly burning holes in him. "_You're going down_."

"And you're coming with me."

In the same way that he found sporadic bursts of summer rain alarming, Chad was unsettled by a sudden urge to seize this unbearable girl and…and…

"Uh…_Sharpay_?" Ryan's voice dragged Chad out of her gaze. He flushed slightly. "We have a class to get to."

Sharpay's look, previously softened to one much less threatening, returned to its petulant glare. She turned, deliberately lashing his face with her hair, and strutted away.

It was only when Troy tapped his shoulder that Chad realized he must have looked pretty weird, standing and staring after Sharpay.

**Sharpay **

"What was up with _that_?"

"Just drawing the battle lines," she said simply. Sharpay's tone glossed over her feelings of disquiet. A strange sense of accumulation had seized her as she looked up at Chad. Like everything was building up to…_something_. Unable to make sense of her own thoughts, Sharpay abandoned them.

"Drawing and crossing them. Talk about personal bubble invasion!"

She frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing…" he said in a tone that clearly suggested it was _not_ 'nothing'.

Sharpay was not one to hang on to her patience for too long. She punched her brother's shoulder insistently.

"_Ryan_. What do you _mean_?"

"You were, like, practically making out already!" he blurted.

"With who?"

"_Chad_!"

"What? No!"

"Yes!"

"No! _Ew_. How can you _say_ that?"

"Well, you see, Sharpay…there's this thing that people have sometimes called _sexual tension_. And _that_ was text book stuff."

Sharpay huffed. "_Your text books are outdated_." But she could not fight off the hot flush creeping into her cheeks. And creeping into her thoughts was the memory of the basketball neanderthal's vague, musky cologne, and full-lipped smirk. She began to blush. What the hell?!

Sharpay punched Ryan's arm several times throughout the day as retribution for his theory. _Sexual tension_. Ha! She laughed at the thought. She laughed, and then she blushed.

On her way to English Lit, the one class she didn't share with Ryan, Sharpay heard someone calling her name. She turned on her heel and was vaguely surprised to see Lee Truman jogging towards her. Lee was one of those people she failed to hold a proper conversation with. It was odd that they never seemed to interact, seeing as he lived in the same gated community as the Evans' and was pretty damn cute to boot.

"Hey, Lee," she said.

"_Hey_," he grinned his lopsided, boyish grin and pushed curly dark hair out his eyes. "How are you?"

"_Spectacular_. You?"

He shrugged. "_Breathing_. Can I walk with you?"

She tilted her head curiously, coyly. "_Sure_."

They took on a slower pace, Sharpay musing that she would gladly miss five minutes of Mrs. Salter's droning on Shakespeare to spend time with him.

"So this is going to sound totally presumptuous and random," Lee began, "but I'm hoping, hoping and _praying_ that nobody's asked you yet."

"_Asked me_…" she urged.

He exhaled. "Sharpay Evans, I would _really_ like to take you to the Prom. And I know it's a little early-"

"About seven months."

"_Right, right_. But I figured you'd be in high demand, and I'd miss out if I left it too late."

She sighed. "I _love it_ when a man talks about me like I'm a sports car."

Lee blushed. "I did _not_ mean it like that."

She giggled. "It's okay. _Well, Lee._ You're in luck. You're the first guy to ask me." And perhaps the last, she added dolefully to herself. The truth was, Sharpay had yet to join the ranks of Golden Gabriella Montez, as far as popularity went. She had been silently seized by panic at the thought of no-one asking to be her date. Even Zeke got tired of fanatically baking for her and was currently dating a cheerleader. Said cheerleader was cursed with rather ugly knees in Shar's honest opinion, but Zeke didn't seem to mind.

So it was with great relief in her heart that Sharpay spoke. "I would _love_ to go to the Prom with you, Lee." Now if nobody better asked, which was the most likely outcome, she knew she would have somebody solid to fall back on.

As Sharpay came away from her encounter with Lee, however, she could not help noting that there was no tension of any sort betweem them.

**A/N: **_**Poor Chadsworth**_**. I've been randomly put on the Dance Committee for **_**my**_** final year in high school. Not as Head, but I'm still feeling the pressure. It's very real! You always think you should be more productive than you are! **

**But anyway. With Lee comes a love triangle, of course. And if you add him to the plot, along with Prom, you've got your perfect mix for an American teen drama. I wish I could post something about **_**African**_** high schools. **_**That**_** is a whole other level of crazy! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sharpay may come across a little nasty here. But don't worry! I have no intention of making a villain of her. **

**Now I've got this **_**really**_** strong feeling you want to review. Go ahead. Don't be shy!**

**Chapter 4**: **For The Greater Good Of Sharpay**

**Chad **

"Now, people," Darbus called regally from her desk. "Your Prom is three days away and you _still_ don't have a theme. Chad. The fate of the entire senior year's last dance rests on your shoulders. _Any ideas_?"

Chad rose unsteadily as his knees quaked. There he stood, under the barrage of his peers' silent glares. "Um…" His mind blanked. He had nothing. Nothing! _But wait_. This time, _just mayb_e, he had something of value…

"_Princess…Bubblegum…Ball_?"

A pause. The entire classroom erupted into merciless, scornful guffaws. They began to pelt him with rotten tomatoes and heads of lettuce, waving signs with 'LUNKHEAD' inscribed on them in blazing red.

Chad felt beads of sweat emerge on his brow. Nowhere to run. He was trapped. Suddenly, a hand came to rest on his shoulder. He turned to see Sharpay gazing up at him softly, scornfully.

"Should have quit while you were ahead. _Oh wait_. You never were ahead!"

She laughed openly, mockingly and turned on her heel. Chad felt a sudden impulse to not let her leave. He grabbed her wrist, whipping her back around.

"_Let go of me, Chad_," she growled. "_Chad_. CHAD!"

Chad started awake so vigorously his forehead almost collided with that of the woman above him. Mrs. Danforth blinked.

"_Chad_. You all right, baby?"

He nodded, trying to control his trembling. "Bad dream._ Horrible_."

She made a quiet, curious nose and got up from where she sat on his bed. Hs mother moved over to the window and flung open the curtains. Chad squinted against the light resentfully.

"Well, it's over now and you're okay. _Time for school_."

He groaned and flopped back down onto his pillow. School. Where he was most vulnerable to Sharpay's attacks. Maybe he _should_ just quit. The position in itself was embarrassing, never mind the responsibility. Chad had a team to help run. He had tests to fail. There just wasn't any time!

"I'm not gonna tell you again, boy," she chided gently, messing up his hair with her hand as she spoke. "_Time to get up_."

Mrs. Danforth strolled out, humming "All I Ask Of You", a duet from The Phantom, as she went.

Chad decided to give himself ten more seconds before he got up. He listened blankly to his mother's low, melodious voice floating from the kitchen. And on the seventh second, inspiration struck. Chad snapped up from his bed as a vampire out of a coffin, a grin spreading honey slow across his face.

"_I've got an idea_." Chad set his basketball down on Sharpay's desk with more force than was necessary.

She looked up and blinked indolently. "I find that hard to believe."

He inclined his head to Ryan, who was listening expectantly. "Get the girls over here," he instructed. "I don't want them to miss this."

"_Neither do I_." Chad smirked and shook his head. Such little faith.

"Chad's got an idea," Ryan told Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi. He tried not to notice the look of surprise on his maybe girlfriend's face.

"_The Phantom of the Opera_," he blurted. "I'm talking big, poofy dresses for the girls, guys walking around in capes and masks. The whole gym transformed into an opera house!" He looked down at Sharpay, anxious for the expression of defeat etched in it. Instead, she shrugged.

"Tad overdramatic, don't you think?"

His face fell so fast he didn't notice it happening

"Look who's talking! _I_ think it's great."Chad gave Taylor a relieved smile.

"_It's lame_," Sharpay intoned.

"But you _love_ The Phantom of the Opera, Sharpay," said Ryan. Chad watched her fix her brother with a steely glare. Ryan promptly stared down at his feet.

Chad was starting to get annoyed. "Look me in the eye and tell me that's not a great idea."

She looked, and Chad saw the fierce, internal battle being fought behind her brown eyes.

"Look us _all_ in the eye and tell us you don't think it's a good idea," said Gabriella.

And with that, she was defeated. "It'll be way too expensive…" she said lamely.

"But you said you'd pay out of your own pocket if you had-"

"Ryan! _Speak when spoken to_."

"Well, I think that's settled then," said Taylor briskly, pursing her lips into a smile for him. "Unless…_Kelsi_ still wants to throw her hat in the ring?"

The playmaker shrugged. "I will gladly scrap Casino Royale if you let me play 'Masquerade' on the piano at the start of the night."

Chad nodded fervently, the only one besides Sharpay and Ryan who knew what she was talking about.

Sharpay began to huff. "All right. _Fine_. The Phantom of the _Freaking_ Opera it is. Now will you all stop crowding around my desk? I'm suffocating under all this lameness!"

They all shook their heads and left. All except Chad, who was still savoring his victory to the last. Without a thought, he put a finger under her chin and tilted her face up.

"Now _don't_ pout, Princess. You'll ruin it for everybody else."

Sharpay snarled in a very puppy-like fashion and swiped away his hand. Chad strolled off, chuckling.

**Sharpay**

"We're not paying for anything," she growled as she and Ryan walked to their next class. "If he exceeds the school budget, he's on his own!"

"_Wow_," said Ryan quietly. "_That's_ not petty and vindictive at all."

"I really don't think it is," Sharpay said pensively.

"You _don't_?" He shook his head. "Shar, it's completely selfish! And I know you've never been the generous type but-"

"What are you talking about? I am _always_ donating to the S.P.C.A!"

"Only after Boi died."

"Your point?"  
"My point is that your generosity is only ever a result of something that's affected _you_ personally. Why can't you just give for the sake of giving?"

"I _can_ give, Ryan. Just not to Chad."

"This _isn't_ about Chad."

"It is all about Chad! Can't you see we're at war here? And in war, _sacrifices must be made_."

Sharpay was not as stupid as she tended to sound. She knew her own behavior to be irrational. But her guilt was overridden by her pride. Chad Danforth seemed to bring out the worst in her.

Before the weekend, Chad got to work delegating. Sharpay was assigned to shopping for fabrics with Kelsi, but fought this, knowing she would soon get bored with bossing the girl around. She wanted Taylor instead and got her. But Taylor didn't want to be alone with Sharpay, and so dragged her best friend, Gabriella into the affair.

Eventually it was decided they would make an outing of it. They all hit the mall on a Friday afternoon. While Gabriella and Sharpay floated around the store, oohing and aahing at the fabrics, Taylor and Sharpay examined a very expensive-looking silk.

"So uh…you have any ideas for who's taking you to Prom, Sharpay?"  
Sharpay could tell that Taylor was trying to have a go at her, avenge her boyfriend by exposing Sharpay's datelessness. Sharpay suppressed a smirk. She knew Taylor would be more entertaining.

"As a matter of fact," she murmured, "I've already been asked."

"By who?" she could barely keep the incredulity out of his voice.

"_Lee Truman_. His dad owns that TV station," she added before Taylor had a chance to not ask.

"Oh. I didn't know you were a thing."

"We're not. He just randomly asked me a few days ago. I think he's had a crush on me for a while, though."

"Oh," she said again, nodding slowly. "_That's nice_. You hear that, Chad?" Shar was surprised when Taylor turned to her boyfriend, who was pretending to look interested in some satin.

"What?"

"Sharpay was asked to the Prom by a guy _she's not even dating_."

He gave a half-smile. "Somebody actually asked her?"

Sharpay felt her cheeks flush. She peered around Taylor. "Yes. Somebody _actually asked me_."

"What's the psycho's name?"

"He's _not_-"

"_That's not the point_!" Taylor exclaimed suddenly.

Both Chad and Sharpay blinked in surprise. "_What's_ not the point?" he asked.

Taylor groaned and turned away, marching over to Gabriella and Kelsi.

Chad shook his head in bemusement and Sharpay smirked, picking a roll of deep pink silk.

"What are _you_ laughing at?" Chad advanced towards her.

She shrugged, drawing out some of the fabric and examining it. "_The idiocy of man_."

"I'm not following."

"Of course, you aren't." Shar sighed and rolled her eyes. "Taylor's mad because you, _her own boyfrie_nd, haven't asked her to the Prom yet."

"It's a little early, isn't it?"

"Not when all her friends have got dates and her beau is _dilly-dallying_. Just ask her already. She's no fun when she mopes."

Chad eyed her shrewdly. He took hold of an edge of the fabric. "_This is ugly_."

"What are you talking about? _It's perfect_."

"Not for our Prom."

"_Especially_ for our Prom." She tried to tug it out of his hand. He gripped it tighter. "_What_ is your problem?"

"Good taste."

And as the tug-of-war ensued, inspiration struck Sharpay. With a mighty wrench the silk split, not significantly, but enough to attract the retailer, who seemed to have a sixth sense for torn fabric.

The woman gave them the evil eye and pointed wordlessly to the gilded sign by the door. IF TORN, CONSIDER IT PURCHASED.

She departed, leaving behind a horrified Chad and a rather pleased Sharpay.

"I guess it'll have to come out of the school's money, then." At the look on Chad's face she hurried to add, "You didn't think I'd take money out of my pocket for it, did you?"

He struggled for patience and won it. "No," he said, his tone unnervingly low. "I didn't."

Sharpay bit her lip as she watched him leave. She could not help feeling a little…

Well. War was a cruel mistress. Somebody had to lose. And anyway. It was all for the greater good.

**A/N: That was a bit of a lengthy one, wasn't it? Now I don't know if they chose Chad's theme because they liked it or because they were relieved that he actually **_**had an idea**_**. In any case, you can do more with The Phantom of the Opera than you could with Casino Royale, I'm sure!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry this took a while. Schoolwork is beating me up. Like seriously making me it's biatch. But you don't care about that! Read and enjoy. Or at least try to… **

**Chapter 5: Invitation Day **

**Chad **

Over the next month, the world began to come right again for Chad. Everyone loved his idea for Prom and in minutes flat he went back to being socially acceptable. He now had a Committee of adoring girls under his thumb (save Sharpay and Ryan, of course). Chad also, somewhat grudgingly, forgave Troy and they returned to being the most popular pair of friends to ever grace East High. But the gum drop on top of the cherry on top of the ice cream sundae, was his birthday, a mere week away.

Chad had been planning the night since he was twelve. By that age he had built up quite the reputation as an _aficionado_ of awesome birthday parties. He intended to forever cement that status for his eighteenth. Or, as Chad referred to it, The One.

That Monday was Invitation Day and students smiled particularly hard as they passed him in the hallways.

"It's so weird how people pretend to like you when your birthday comes around," Troy quipped.

"Keep talking like that and _you're_ not coming," Chad warned, languidly bouncing the basketball before him as he walked.

"Oh, who are you kidding? You can't have a party without _me_. I'm like cake."

"_Cake is overrated_."

Troy gasped a little. "_Blasphemer_."

Chad arrived late for the next Committee meeting but was glad to hear Taylor discussing the party with Martha. His maybe girlfriend had spared him having to humbly announce the apocalypse of all other birthday bashes.

"You are gonna have _such_ a blast, Tay," said Martha wistfully.

"Hopefully you will, too," said Chad, spinning his basketball between his index fingers. "_You're invited_."

"I am?" she very nearly shrieked.

Chad grinned and nodded. "The entire Committee. Yeah, you too, Ryan."

The pretty blonde boy smiled, but that smile soon faded as he eyed the pretty blonde girl sitting next to him.

All eyes fell on Sharpay, who was perfecting her lipgloss in a pink compact mirror. She looked at them vaguely.

"What?" she intoned. "You think _I_ want to come?

Oh, he knew she wanted to come. If not to sing him Happy Birthday, then to avoid the humiliation of being excluded from the guest list. Suddenly, Chad saw it. The glimmering opportunity to crush Sharpay's ego. She would recover eventually, but the damage would be lasting.

Chad was on the verge of exacting merciless revenge, when he caught Ryan's beseeching eye. It was only a glance, but in it Sharpay's tragedy seemed to be reflected.

He sighed inside, a long, sad sigh. "Well, you _are_ coming. Whether you want to or not."

Sharpay gazed at him blankly. "_If you want me there that badly_." Chad rolled his eyes.

Was it so much to ask for a little gratitude (and by gratitude he meant feet-kissing and praise for his awesomeness)?

In Sharpay's case, yes. And he would just have to deal with it. But if she ruined his birthday, Chad's generosity would run dry very quickly.

**Sharpay **

"You should thank him."

"You know I won't."

"It was _really_ nice of him to invite you. _Considering_…"

"_Yes_. Considering I'm _such_ a jerk and _everybody_ hates me and I should be oh-so-grateful! Well, it's just _too_ bad, Ryan, because I'm not sucking up to him for anything."

Ryan sighed, gave his shoulders a little shrug and returned his focus to the road.

She could hardly admit it to herself, but Sharpay _was_ appreciative that Chad had spared her, even when presented with a perfectly good chance make a fool out of her. She also felt rather elite knowing she was invited, without having to scramble for the cards he had been handing out like hundred dollar bills.

Sharpay was not _completely_ ungrateful. She planned to even out the scales of self-sacrifice by easing up on her attempts to sabotage. For a week at least. And then she could go back to unconditionally loathing him.

For now, however, she had a party dress to buy. Which meant wheedling a few hundred dollars out of her mother. Which meant…

"_Mummy! I'm home_!"

They found their mother in the living room, barefoot and reclining on a sofa with her friend, Lynn. Lynn resembled a horse somewhat with her long face and her wide mouth, large, dark eyes and mane of hair. She was one of the more pleasant out of Mrs. Evans social circle.

Ryan and Sharpay kissed them both in turn, but instead of retreating to her room with Ryan as usual, Sharpay stayed crouched behind the couch, smiling sweetly.

Her mother cocked a honey-colored eyebrow and looked back at her.

"_Yes, sweetheart_?"

"I'm going to a party, Mum," she said. "If that's okay with you."

Mrs. Evans smiled uncertainly. "_Sure, it is_. As long as Ryan goes with you."

"Oh, of course!" She nodded. Her mother nodded. Lynn joined in the silent nodding.

"_Is there…something else_?" Mrs. Evans inquired.

"Um…_yeah_. I might need some _mo-ney_. For a new dress."

"You bought one last week, sweetheart."

"Yes, but that was more of a Saturday-night-with-the-girls dress. What I need for next week is an I-hate-you-but-I-still-want-you-to-see-how-hot-I-am dress. You know what I mean?"

No. Her mother clearly had no idea what she was talking about. And so she gave her the conclusive without being conclusive command, "_Talk to your father about it_."

"But he's never around long enough for me to say _anything_ to him," she bemoaned.

"Oh, come now, _Marie_," Lynn jumped in. "Give the girl her dress. You're only young and fabulous once, right? And then you get old. So you're just old and fabulous."

Mrs. Evans sighed. The combination of her daughter's beseeching brown eyes and her friend's infuriating hipness was hard to fight.

And so Sharpay bought her dress. But as happy as she felt, and as convinced as she was that Chad would end up thanking _her_, she could not help wondering what he would think of the extravagance. He would call her Princess no doubt, a spoiled brat. And he would be right.

Sharpay had no idea why, but this well and truly _bugged_ her.

**Author's Note: Now Mony19 mentioned that Shar's relationship with her mum is typically rocky in these fics. 'Tis very true. In my last one they weren't exactly the Gilmore Girls. So now I'll have them **_**not**_** hate each other, but not quite get along either. **

**So if y'all have anymore input on how I can make this better, I will definitely take it on board. **

**Next scene is the party! **_**Melikes a party.**_** Mehopey you likey this chapter. If you did you know what to do!**

**P.S: I apologize for the Author's Notes and chapter titles being messed up. Me being a bit of a perfectionist it's pretty frustrating. But I don't know how to fix it so it'll just have to do! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: This is gonna be a looooong one, divided into two parts actually. Hope you enjoy the Chadpay goodness! **

**Chapter 6: The One- Part Un **

**Chad **

"_Chad_? _Chad_? _Chaaaaaad_?"

Chad groaned under the covers and rolled away from his mother, who was currently whispering in his ear.

"Wakey, wakey, baby. It's your _birthday_!"

She nudged him gently, and then a bit harder. He wailed in distress, keeping his eyes firmly shut, and swatted at her. A pause.

"_Okay_," she murmured. He felt her weight lift as she got up off the bed. "Guess that means you don't want your _present_. And I'll just have to take it bac-"

Chad flung the covers off and sprang up, the word 'present' finally sinking in. His eyes widened, his mouth hung open in anticipation.

"_Gimme_," he muttered. "_Gimme, gimme_!"

Mrs. Danforth smirked. "Gimme _what_?"

"Gimme _please_, damn it!"

She produced a little box from behind her back. It was covered in glimmering purple wrapping paper, with a lilac bow. Chad tore through this mindlessly until he reached the white cardboard box inside. His fingers trembled as he opened it. Could it be? After _years_ of begging?

As soon as his eyes fell on the contents, Chad let a somewhat girlish shriek escape him. He leaped out of bed and flung himself at his mother, forgetting for a moment that this was not a particularly manly way to behave.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! _I love you_! Whoever said you can't buy love was a liar!"

Mrs. Danforth pulled away from his embrace and cocked an eyebrow.

"You saying you didn't love me before?"

"I _did_!" he insisted and nodded so hard his head almost fell off. "But even more _now_. This is love on like, _a supernatural level_."

She chuckled and shook her head. "Let's go look at it, then."

Chad sprinted out of the house ahead of his mother, in nothing but boxer shorts and a vest. By the time she emerged he was already spread over the hood of his new car, murmuring sweet nothings into its surface. The neighbors that were out and about on this early morning were all smiling, while their eyes clearly betrayed that they thought him insane.

But Chad did not care, _could_ not care. So deep was his adoration!

"_Pretty_," he murmured, stroking the deep black surface.

"Uh…_Chad_?" His mother appeared beside him, smiling lightly. "You're scaring the neighbors, baby."

Reluctantly, he peeled himself off. "_Thank you_," he breathed.

"Thank yourself, too. You earned it, slaving away at Lava Springs all summer!"

"I thought you said that money would go to my college fund."

She grinned and Chad was reflected in her for a moment. "I've had your college fund ready for five years, Jordan." He nodded and began to fiddle with the keys, eyeing the car with Gollum-like intent. "Uh-uh!" Mrs. Danforth's tone turned stern all of a sudden. "_Not so fast_. You want to drive this, you have to work for it. _At school_."

His face fell. "You mean I can't take it to the venue?"

"Course, you can. As long as _I'm_ driving."

Chad sighed, but then looked down at the Mazda MX-5 and was filled with joy once more.

"_It's okay_," he said, as much to himself as to her. "We'll just let it…sit here. For now."

And so Chad abandoned his car, a little tearfully, and rushed to get ready for the day. Not so far away, Sharpay was doing the same.

**Sharpay **

The I-hate-you-but-I-still-want-you-to-see-how-hot-I-am dress had been found and Sharpay was ecstatic. The dress in question was a black strapless number that hugged her tight, with a red jacket. Her nails were painted ruby, and her shoes (assuming Ryan ever got round to finding them) were the same.

Sharpay knew this was rather an outlandish choice for someone else's event. She was very much aware of birthday party etiquette, which was very similar to wedding day etiquette. _Never_ upstage the bride/party girl, no matter how much you might want to.

But with Chad the circumstances were different. 1) He was a boy. 2) She did not care if she upstaged him.

As Sharpay twirled about in the full-length mirror there came a firm little knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Ryan entered with her ruby shoes in hand.

"_Your slippers, Princess_. Last pair, can you believe? Nearly had to beat up a fifteen-year-old with braces to get them."

She beamed and took them. "_Merci__beaucoup_! I love the shirt," she referred to the black dress shirt he wore.

"Fished it out of dad's closet."

"Well, I'm not big on hand-me-downs but oh well."

She skipped over to her bed and slid into the shoes, the heels of which were rather deadly. She stood gracefully.

"_How do I look_?"

"Perfecto."

She smiled and settled a hand on her hip for effect. "This is the dress, right? This is the one."

"The I-hate-you-but-I-still-want-you-to-see-how-hot-I-am-dress? _For sure_."

There was a lengthy silence as Sharpay returned to observing herself. Ryan simply stood by the door and watched her, a somewhat pensive expression on his face.

It was only when her brother spoke that Sharpay remembered him there. "But does it really matter what Chad thinks?"

"What?"

"I mean…why do you care?"

Sharpay narrowed her eyes as she mulled over this. The question had never really occurred to her. "I don't. But…_I don't know_. I just…want him to see me. In a different light."

"Why?"

"Because he thinks I'm just a spoiled, crazy little girl. And I kind of am. But that's not all there is. What's with the probing questions anyway?"

"_Just curious_," he sang and departed quietly.

Sharpay was curious, too. What was the _point_ of the I-hate-you-but-I-still-want-you-to-see-how-hot-I-am dress? What victory could she gain over Chad by having him look at her…_like that_? She did not know, and something told her she did not _want_ to know. So Sharpay abandoned her thoughts.

They were insignificant anyway. She had a party to go to and she intended to enjoy it. Even if it was Chad's.

**Chad**

"_Happy birthday, to you! Happy birthday, to you! Happy biiiiirthday, dear Cha-ad! Happy birthday, to you!"_

Chad and Taylor cut into the massive number 18 cake together, amid the hip-hips and hurrays of the several hundred people around him. Taylor kissed him, the cheers rose, the music blared and the cameras flashed. Troy and several other mysterious hands patted him on the back, shook his shoulders. This was it. _His moment_.

Another disembodied hand presented him with a microphone which he took with an aimless thanks.

Chad scanned the crowd; familiar dolled up faces attached to black dresses of all sorts, grinning dudes clutching glasses of champagne as if they were beer cans, floating digital cameras. No Sharpay. Maybe the bouncer outside the club sensed her evil and turned her away. Chad was surprised to find himself disheartened by the thought.

The disappointment did not show at all as he spoke into the mic.

"_Wow_…thank you guys for coming tonight. Is everybody having a good time?" He grinned at the roar of appreciation. "_I thought so_. Can we have a round of applause for our maestro, the Phantom of the Silver Fox Club, _DJ Split_!" A further bellow for the bulky, mysterious disc jockey in his large black shades. "And now, _like the mummy's boy that I am_, I have to thank the lovely Mrs. Danforth, who was cool enough to throw me this party and _not_ come." When the cheers showed no sign of dwindling, Chad had to shout over them, "All right, all right! The night is young, people, and so are we. Enjoy yourselves, and no alcohol for all you sweet sixteeners in here!"

Chad and Taylor, Troy and Gabriella, and the rest of the Wildcat clique (which included a rather flustered Kelsi) made their way up to a balcony that overlooked the dancefloor of the Silver Fox.

As he climbed the stairs, Chad could not help searching the bumping and grinding crowds for the female half of the Evans' duo. His night would go a lot smoother without her. And maybe a lot duller, too.

They flopped down into the black and white couches that were set around the glass table, on which Zeke's gift sat- a basketball-shaped cake of their own.

It wasn't long before Chad got restless. He was done with being the cool birthday boy in his personalized black jacket and shades. He needed to dance and he said so, or rather _yelled_ so, to Taylor.

She grimaced. "I can barely _walk_ in these heels, Chad."

"If they're so uncomfortable why are you wearing them?"

"Because they look good. And me being a girl, comfort has to come second."

He smiled ruefully and shook his head. At that moment a careless drawl came loud and clear over the music.

"_Sorry we missed your song, birthday boy_."

Chad and Taylor looked up to see Sharpay and Ryan standing before them. Ryan could have been wearing a glittered, sequined white spandex bodysuit and Chad still wouldn't have seen past his sister. She looked…different. Still crazy. But different.

Chad stood to receive Ryan's proffered gift. He observed its flat, square shape, shook it a little.

"CD?"

Ryan nodded. "The Strokes I think."

His eyes widened. "_Dude_. How did you know?"

"_I _didn't." Chad turned his incredulous gaze to Sharpay, who shrugged.

"I heard Troy say they're your favorite indie rock whatever…"

Chad was genuinely taken aback. "_Thanks_."

A moment. A strained moment that felt much longer than it was as he stared at her. For some reason he thought of Taylor's present just then, a gorgeous watch, expensive and cold against his skin.

"Do you guys wanna sit down?" Troy called, his voice seeming to sever an invisible chain between the two.

Sharpay shook her head, turning from him. "I'd rather dance." She took off her jacket and tossed it at Kelsi. Her blonde hair curled down over bare, pale little shoulders. "_Come on, Ryan_."

"Actually…_I'd_ rather sit."

She groaned.

"I'll go with you." The words left him before he had time to think on them. A further hesitation.

"Uh…_okay_," said Sharpay. "If…Taylor doesn't mind."

"Taylor doesn't mind," he said, smiling uncomfortably. "You don't mind, do you?"

She shook her head as Ryan sat down next to her. "It's your party. Go for it!"

Chad nodded. Sharpay nodded. She turned on her heel and made her way down the stairs. He followed, glancing back just once as they descended to the dim, buzzing dancefloor.

**Sharpay **

It was weird the way he moved with her instead of against her, Sharpay mused. She could not have anticipated a more awkward dance partner, but Chad had disappointed.

He seemed to know where she would be before she got there, he led and he followed. He was almost fun.

"You're not bad for a skinny white chick, Evans," he yelled over the thumping bass.

"You're not bad for a slouching mandrill, Danforth!" she retorted, whirling away to move independently before him.

"_Mandrill_?"

She couldn't hear her own mocking laugh as it escaped her, but he saw it. Chad grabbed her hand and dragged her forward with more force than was necessary. They collided uneasily, but instead of separating, allowed themselves to sway to the insistent track.

Sharpay found herself staring at the ceiling, the walls, the lanky guy with glasses moving spasmodically next to them. At anything but the boy whose shoulders her arms rested around, whose hands were placed on her waist. She had been close to Chad Danforth before; close to breaking his nose, close to sicking a pack of Maltese poodles on him, but never physically close enough to smell him, to feel him breathe. She felt her own breathing constrict.

"_I need air_," she called into his ear.

"You okay?"

She shook her head. "_Claustrophobic_."

He nodded and released her, to Sharpay's deep relief.

She turned and weaved away through the fiercely gyrating teenagers. Just when it seemed she would never get out, Sharpay spotted the bright blue EXIT sign. She hurried down one of the dark corridors of the Silver Fox and came out onto the brightly lit street.

Sharpay inhaled shakily, not knowing why she felt panicked all of a sudden. She turned back and found herself staring at a large Latino man wearing shades and a deep black suit. She waved awkwardly.

"You all right, miss?" his low tones seemed to rumble up from the depths of his stomach.

"Fine, thank you."

"Evans?"

She was startled to see Chad emerge from the doorway.

"This is kind of supposed to be my alone time."

"You're not alone," he grinned. "You got Jimmy here." He nodded to the bouncer.

"You should go back to your party," she said stiffly.

He looked vaguely troubled. "You okay? Do you want my jacket?"

"_No_."

"It's…cold out here."

"No. _Thanks_."

He nodded but did not seem to understand this was the part where he was supposed to leave. It was only when Jimmy gave a guttural clearing of his throat that Chad retreated slowly.

"_Don't stay out here all night_."

Sharpay wouldn't. But oh, how she wanted to! She needed to escape. She needed to escape what she had felt in the Silver Fox, with _him_.

"_Oh, no_," she began to mutter fiercely, pacing before Jim. "_Don't you do it, Sharpay_! Don't you _do_ this to yourself. It's not right. It's just not _right_." She pushed her hands through her hair and groaned. "You can't. You _can't_ be all hot for him. Not now, you idiot, not _now_!" And she slapped her hands to her forehead.

Another clearing of the throat made Sharpay stop in her tracks.

"_Miss_?" Jimmy murmured. "Are you on any kinda medication?"

"No. But I think I need to be…"

**Author's Note: Second part of the party coming up. When I don't know. A busy week looms ahead of me. But I shall try to come up with something, with your kind, **_**too kind**_** reviews to encourage me! **

**R&R, dah-links, R&R! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I'm posting this really late 'cause I know I won't be able to any other time! Hope it doesn't come out too shoddy at this late hour. **

**Chapter 7: The One- Part Deux**

**Chad **

Chad mounted the stairs slowly, as if contemplating whether nor not to take each one.

"_Where's my sister_?"

Chad shrugged as he sat down on the couch in between Ryan and Taylor.

"Went outside for some air," he called over the music. "Wasn't having a good time I guess."

Which was a shame, because _he_ certainly was. If truth be told, dancing with Sharpay was probably the most authentic fun he had had all night. And something about that did not seem right.

"_Mr. Danforth_," Troy materialized and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ready for your first legal taste of alcohol?"

Zeke waved a bottle of champagne and a glass gleefully before him. Chad took both, inciting triumphant cheers from his friends.

The glittery gold stuff was passed around and Chad saw it fit to make a toast. But as he spoke he could not keep his eyes from drifting to the staircase, anticipating the appearance of a blonde head attached to a shamefully tight dress.

"_A toast_!" he raised his glass, feeling very grown up. "To new cars and old friends! _Cheers_!"

"_That was deeply moving, Chad_," Taylor contributed wryly as the glasses came together.

"It was nothing, _really_!"

She snorted and shook her head, but at the same time her gaze flickered down to his mouth, Chad's cue to kiss her. He found himself hesitating…

"_I hope she hasn't gone home_."  
Chad turned round swiftly to Ryan. "She wouldn't. _Would she_?"

Ryan shrugged. "She has a thing for dramatic entrances and inconspicuous exits. _Don't worry about it_."

Chad frowned. "_What's to worry about_?"

And he downed his glass in one go just to show how _not_ worried he was.

**Sharpay **

Sharpay was on the prowl. She needed to find a male and fast. One that was good enough to keep her mind occupied, to keep her mind off…

"_Hey_." Success.

Sharpay had barely been at the bar five minutes before the tall guy in a black shirt sat next to her.

She chose not to reply, opting to stare at the barman instead and bop her head to the music.

"_I'm Ray_." He extended a hand.

She looked at it before offering her own. His grip was cool and firm. "Sharpay."

"_Ray and Sharpay_," he grinned handsomely. "We're already perfect for each other!" Sharpay smirked and glanced over him, expensive watch, short black hair. He didn't look old so much as _older_.

"Are you friends with Chad?"

"Friends with a friend. Kinda got snuck in." He leaned forward and she got a whiff of his cologne. He smelled good, too. Only it wasn't the same natural sort of good the basketball neanderthal. "_Don't tell anyone_."

She leaned in and whispered back: "_My lips are sealed_."

"Not for too long I hope." She rolled her eyes but laughed under her breath. "How old are you, Sharpay? Nineteen?"

"_Seventeen_. That's not a problem, is it?"

"Not with someone as pretty as you."

She laughed out loud. So corny. Just corny enough to be entertaining. "All right, Ray. Let's dance."

She took his hand and led him onto the floor. But the minute they began to dance, Sharpay regretted being seen with him.

Ray did not dance so much as bop sporadically, pumping his fists and swiveling his hips every so often. But it got worse when he invaded Sharpay's personal bubble, put up for strangers, and wrapped his arms around her waist, seeming to mistake her grimace for a grin of delight.

"Easy with the hands, Ray!"

Again he misinterpreted as his arms slid to her lower back.

At that moment Sharpay found herself wishing desperately for the neanderthal. At least _he_ could dance.

**Chad**

After a rather giddy bout of dancing with Taylor (he had convinced her to take off her shoes) Chad needed a breather. He leaned against the railing of the balcony and stared down into the pit of frantically swaying party-goers. They were all there for him. But now that the song had been sung and the cake was cut and the cameras had stopped flashing, he didn't feel it so much anymore.

Chad stood there for some thirty seconds before his eyes chanced upon a blonde head, moving awkwardly with a dark one. Another five seconds convinced him that it was in fact Sharpay. And she didn't exactly look like she was having the time of her life.

Chad narrowed his eyes at the scene. The blonde head had stopped and was stepping away from the dark one. The dark head seemed to grab the blonde head by the hand. The blonde head shoved the dark one.

The puffy brown head that was Chad turned and made his way down the stairs, hearing his friends inquiring after him but not really listening. He bumped his way through the crowd, his apologies lost on the music.

For a moment it seemed his rescue would fall flat. There were many blonde heads and many dark ones and he was seized with panic at the thought of not finding her. Wasn't this how teenage girls went missing? Scooped up at parties when nobody was paying attention and never to be seen again?

Now Chad was no fan of Sharpay's, but he certainly didn't want to see anything bad happen to her. Not tonight, of all nights, when the ice around her finally seemed to be thawing…

Chad turned, his head spinning slightly and his mouth agape. Too much champagne, too many people, too…

Chad collided with a broad back. He swiveled round and found himself faced with a slightly taller, slightly more aggravated guy in a black shirt.

"_What_ do you want?" The voice was not his but Sharpay's.

Relief flooded him, but the princess did not seem to reciprocate his feelings. What did he want? To be chivalrous, of course. Alcohol made Chad want to be a hero. Even for Sharpay.

"You okay? Your friend here was getting a little aggressive."

"_I can take care of myself_," she yelled, but to Chad's slightly bleary eyes she didn't look so certain.

"Come back upstairs."

"I'm _fine_."

"Evans, will you stop being a brat and come with me?"

"Go back to your friends."

"_Sharpay_!"

"_Hey_," tall, dark guy stepped in front of her, "she wants to be down here, kid. Go back up to your playroom."

Chad narrowed his eyes. He had never seen the man before, which meant something considering this was an invitation-only party. "Maybe you should leave, old man."

"Maybe you should _back off_, junior." And the remark was coupled with a slight shove of the shoulders.

"_Leave it, Chad_!"

"You heard her, kid. She only wants to play with big bo-"

Now, Chad had always had something of a short fuse. But it was shortened further by alcohol and faint pangs of jealousy. So before the smug old jerk could even finish his sentence, Chad found himself shoving him hard, earning himself an even harder push in return. He bumped into a small red-head but barely noticed, so livid was he.

Chad rushed forward, practically tackling him. People were starting to stop and stare.

"Chad, _stop_!" He did, turning his head to look to Sharpay. Could it be? Was Sharpay Evans scared? For _him_?

A moment later Chad felt a fist connect with his cheek, a dull, heavy pain and he was stumbling to the floor. A scream, the music stopped, and Sharpay dropped to her knees beside him.

"_Idiot_!" Something of a commotion broke out behind her. Tall, dark guy was being dragged away by two heavy-set men with SECURITY emblazoned on the backs of their shirts. "Why can't you just mind your own business?" Sharpay continued to chide. "I didn't ask for your help!"

"_Didn't have to ask_," he groaned. Her hair fell down around her face, tickling his. Chad reached up and tucked some away, behind her ear.

"And I don't have to thank you either," she muttered sullenly.

"_Don't expect you to_."

"Good." A pause. "_Thank you_. I was kind of…scared."

Chad sighed resignedly. "You are some damsel, Evans."

**Sharpay**

"You okay, Shar?"

Ryan wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulder and gave her a little squeeze.

"Fine. Kind of expected _you_ to come looking for me instead of _him_, though."

She indicated to Chad, whose girlfriend was currently pressing an icepack to his face. Chad, followed by Taylor, Sharpay followed by Ryan, and Troy followed by Gabriella had been shown to the V.I.P room. It was similar to the balcony except more isolated, cut off from the chaos of the party that was just getting back on its feet.

Ryan and Sharpay stood apart from the rest in a corner. "_I'm sorry_," her brother murmured. "I was talking to Taylor…I figured you had gone off to powder your nose or something."

"The guy was all over me, Ryan."

"_I'm sorry_."

Further away, Chad and Taylor were arguing lightly. Apparently Taylor had called Mrs. Danforth and she was on her way.

"I've only been here a few hours!" he bemoaned, grimacing as she pressed the pack harder against his cheek. "Do you have any idea how _lame_ I'll look being dragged home by my mum?"

"Who cares? You're hurt and you need to go home."

He sighed. "This never would've happened if the _Princess_ over there hadn't let that guy slobber all over her."

Sharpay's eyes widened. "I didn't _let him_ do anything. We were just dancing."

"_Just dancing_?" he scoffed. "Somehow I don't think _Lee Truman_ would see it that way. Remember Lee? Your _date_."

Sharpay stepped forward, away from Ryan. "This just in, Chad! I'm not _dating_ my date. And there was nothing going on with me and…" What was his name again?

"You don't even know his _name_?"

She huffed. "Oh, what's it to you anyway?"

"It's nothing to me," he spat.

Sharpay recoiled ever so slightly at his tone. "I take back my thank you," she murmured.

"You do that, Sharpay. And next time, don't expect me to help you out."

"I never _asked_ you in the first place!"

"I think you should leave, Sharpay," Taylor's voice rose above both of theirs. "We've all had enough excitement for the night, don't you think?"

Silence reigned for a long, painful instant before Sharpay sniffed quietly.

"I think you're right," she muttered, not looking at anyone as she picked up her coat and purse. "_Thanks for inviting me_."

"Uh…_you_ don't have to leave, Ryan," said Taylor hastily.

Sharpay hesitated at the door, not daring to look back.

"No," he said quietly. "I want to go with my sister. _Thanks_."

Sharpay clutched her brother in silent gratitude as they made their way out of the club.

Shar crawled into bed that night, feeling drained and irritable. Just as she was settling in to sleep, her ringtone sounded rather obnoxiously in the dark.

She glared at her phone and saw that she didn't recognize the number. She answered anyway.

"_Who_ could be calling me at this obscene hour?"

"I think _who's speaking_ would come across way more polite, Evans."

She froze for a moment. "How did you get my number?"

"_Gabbie_."

"Oh." What did he want? "What do you want, Chad?"

"I didn't want you to leave the party."

"What?"

"I…didn't want you to leave. Just thought you should know."

She hesitated, trying to come up with something substantial to say. "_Whatever_," was all that materialized.

"_No_. Don't _whatever_ this, Evans. I'm trying to tell you something here."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"I have no idea."

"Okay. Can I go to sleep then?"

"Yeah. I'm tired, too."

"Did your mum take you home?"

"Yeah. I'm kind of glad. It wasn't much fun without you there to insult me."

"I'm sure it wasn't." A pure moment of silence. "_Goodnight, Chad_."

"_Goodnight, Sharpay_."

Sharpay was dismayed when she discovered it was physically impossible not smile, even as she drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note: I have **_**got**_** to sleep now! Hopefully I'll find lots of lovely long reviews tomorrow for this long (and lovely?) chappie!**

**Au revoir!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Again, I am **_**so**_** sorry about the stupid chapter titles and things not coming out right! I don't know what's up with my computer. It's never done this before. It just looks so sloppy and it's driving me nuts! **_**Sorry**_

**Anyway. I kind of inched into this chapter, not knowing what to do with it, but after a few minutes it came naturally. Chadpay. It just feels **_**right**_

**Chapter 8: Cave Man and Mountain Lion **

**Chad **

Chad's phone call did nothing to melt the Ice Princess's heart, as had been intended. In fact, in the next few days following his party, it seemed to make Sharpay even more distant. This bugged _the hell_ out of Chad. He had taken a hit for her. His gorgeous face had been marred for the sake of _her_ honor. Didn't that at least earn him a smile? Or a "Hey, Chad, how was the game?" Everybody else loved Chad. Why not her? It _bugged_ him.

Worse still, while Evans cooled to him, she warmed to Lee Truman. Lee Truman with his stupid floppy hair and rich TV daddy. The only sensible explanation for her going to Prom with him was that Ryan wasn't available to carry her purse all night.

Chad worked himself up into such a foul mood that it rubbed off on Taylor, too, so that they ended up sitting apart for the next Committee gathering.

"Minutes from the last meeting, Martha," he muttered.

She eagerly rifled through her notes. "Um, okay…our last meeting took place in Ms. Darbus' home room on a Tuesday, at 10:15 am. Those present at the meeting were…_Gabriella Montez, Taylor McKessie, Sharpay and Ryan Evans, Martha Cox and Chad Danforth_. On the agenda was the issue of catering and music." She glanced around and took a deep breath before continuing. "After Chad's party it was generally agreed upon that DJ Split would be great to hire for the night. But he costs about five hundred an hour so we might just have to go with Kelsi's cousin, _DJ Snoop_. It was decided that _Rooney's_ will be our caterer, as suggested by _Gabriella_." She gave her an encouraging smile over the clipboard. "They'll throw in a free chocolate fountain which Chad said would _totally rock_. However, _Sharpay_ seemed to think it would clash with the Phantom theme and mentioned that at the last party she went to that had one, someone ended up with chocolate marshmallow smooshed into their dress." Taylor snorted and Chad rolled his eyes.

Martha glanced anxiously at Sharpay. "Chad and Sharpay then went into a ten minute debate on the tackiness of chocolate fountains-"

"There is _nothing_ tacky about a fountain of chocolate!"

"_Chad_." Martha took on a surprisingly firm tone. "May I finish?" He mumbled an apology, shooting a glare at Sharpay. "For the sake of not resurrecting the animosity caused by said debate I chose not to record it verbatim. _Sorry_."

"It's all right, Martha," Taylor sighed. "There'll be plenty more where that came from."

Chad barely paid attention as he stared across the table at Sharpay, with her blonde bangs falling into her eyes as she traced invisible patterns on the table with her finger. She couldn't even make the effort to glower at him anymore.

"Chad? _Chad_? Hullo?"

He started when Ryan waved a hand in front of his face.

"_Yeah_! Right. What was that last bit again?"

"Um….we just moved on to our next order of business," said Martha. "Now that the music and catering are taken care of, _almost_, who should go to the furniture store today?"

"Well, _I'll_ be there obviously. The salesgirl kinda digs me so hopefully I can charm a discount out of her."

"_Whore_."

"Look who's talking, Evans."

"_Focus, people_!" Taylor exclaimed. "_I'll_ go with you."

"_Nuh-uh, Tay_," said Gabriella. "We have the Decathlon with Marsh Academy this afternoon."

"I have a recital," Kelsi apologized.

Martha shrugged. "_Extra Math_. Lame, I know."

All gazes fell on Sharpay who sighed. "Well, _I_ haven't seen the place. Guess me and Ryan'll come."

Chad rolled his eyes and rested his chin on his fist. _Oh, joy_, he thought, but to his credit did not say.

**Sharpay **

"You're not going to tear a hole in everything, are you?" Ryan leaned over from his desk to mumble to her, as Mr. Grayson, the History teacher, droned on. "Like with the silk?"

Sharpay scoffed. "And make the school pay for it?"

Ryan nodded slowly and paused. "So you're _not_ sabotaging Chad anymore?"

She sighed and swept hair out of her eyes. "How I would love to! Only, in sabotaging him I am consequently sabotaging Prom. Which wouldn't be much fun for _me_ now, would it? So I figure I'll just find some way to ruin _his_ night instead."

"So you'll behave today."

"Yes, Ryan, I'll behave!" she half-laughed, and added to herself, "_If he does_."

It was no fun fighting Chad from afar, but it was the only way she _could_ fight him at this point.

If Sharpay were to be poetic, she would say Chad was something like the sun. If she got too close, the heat would kill her, fry her to a crisp, and then to nothing but ashy remains. And hot was the only word that adequately described how she felt around him lately.

Sharpay told herself that it had been a long time since ending it with Zeke. She needed some sort of drought relief, and somehow her feelings had been directed towards Chad. It was nothing but a glitch, small but damaging. And that was where Lee became useful. He was a willing target for her affections, and really sweet person to boot. He had showed her off to his friends, introducing her as the girl big-hearted enough to let a schmuck like him take her to the Prom. It was all too cute. And yet Sharpay's gaze would not stop drifting off in search of a curly brown head attached to a perfectly toned figure, donning a t-shirt with some ridiculous logo.

The sight and smell of him, the sound of his voice and the brilliance of his smile, were all beginning to agitate her. Sharpay didn't know how she was going to make it through the day…

She fell in love with 'The Lounge' the minute she stepped into it. The combination of warm lighting and regal furniture, along with the plush red carpet, put her in an appropriately romantic room.

"How have I never been here before?"

It was probably because the store was tucked away, high up in the mall. But Chad could not resist the opportunity to remark: "Probably because you never make it further than the shoe store."

"All right, guys," Ryan interrupted. "I think we should split up."

"Whatever you say, Fred!"

"If I'm Fred, _you're_ Velma."

"Velma? I'm not gonna be _Velma_!"

"Well, you can't be Daphne, can you? Then _we'd_ together."

"Then _you_ be Shaggy," Chad contributed.

"No way!" Sharpay found herself laughing. "_You_, Chad Danforth, are Shaggy. No doubt about it."

"Uh-uh, Princess! I am _not_ Shaggy."

"_Dude_," said Ryan profoundly. "You are _so_ Shaggy it's not even worth trying to deny."

He was about to protest when a tall girl with a narrow face and a curly black bob of hair approached.

"Hey! _Stacey_."

She beamed. "_Hi, Chad_."

It took all the willpower Sharpay possessed to keep from rolling her eyes. A discount was at stake.

Stacey's gaze rested on Sharpay with sudden shrewdness. "Is this your…_girlfriend_?"

Her mouth dropped open and maybe Chad's had done the same. She could not tell. She was blushing too hard to look at him.

"Oh uh…no! No. Definitely no. We hate each other."

"_I hate him_," said Sharpay hastily.

Stacey paused deliberately before returning her gaze to Chad. "Well, that new red chaise lounge I was telling you about just arrived. If you two wanna come see…"

She drifted off, Ryan and Chad following. Sharpay knew that the 'you two' meant she was excluded. She narrowed her eyes after the trio, feeling her face start to cool.

Sharpay contented herself with wandering alone through the store, testing out little cushioned seats and big squashy armchairs.

Her heart was captured by a plush, queen-sized bed, equipped with a canopy. So dramatic, so medieval. She could not help herself! Sharpay dove onto the bed with a little squeal and began to roll around. She found a comfortable position on her back, put her hands up by her head and sighed.

Moments later a voice made her heart skip.

"No sleeping on the job, Evans. We've got shopping to do."

She groaned, keeping her eyes firmly shut. "Do you mind, Chad? I'm in a Scottish castle at the moment. There's no room for walking palm trees in this fantasy."

"Have your _daddy_ buy it for you," he suggested. "And then you can dream all you want." There was something to his tone that sent a ripple down her back. She knew his watching her, and became painfully aware that her little pink vest was riding up past her navel.

"Where's Ryan?" she muttered.

"Keeping Stacey busy. Now I need your opinion on this little mini-chair things. Would you get up already?" Sharpay was so alarmed to feel his finger poke her bellybutton that she allowed a little shriek to escape her.

Her eyes fluttered open and were greeted by the sight of Chad smirking down at her.

"You're not ticklish, are you, Evans?"

She tensed. "Don't. You. Dare."

"_Oh_. How can I not?"

He pounced, hands running relentlessly across her tummy, her ribs, underarms.

"Cut it out!" she half-laughed, half-pleaded as she writhed under his grasp.

"_Say uncle_!"

"_Aunt_, you sexist pig!"

Chad chuckled heartily and relented. That is to say, he stopped tickling her. But his hands remained firmly placed by her waist, and his face remained so close to hers she could feel his breathing come in abrupt, hot little bursts of air. _Sharpay_ forgot how to respire at that moment. He looked so much more appealing from this angle…

"Doesn't look like you hate each other _that_ much."

Stacey's sullen voice startled them both into turning away from each other, to stare at the salesgirl and Ryan.

Well, there went their discount.

**A/N: I enjoyed that. Hope you did, too!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Despite what the title of this chapter might lead you to believe, I haven't actually watched Ryan Reynold's new flick. Just thought the title fit with the theme of the chappie! **

**Speaking of chapter titles, I'm trying to edit them a little. Make them more tidy. Then the little perfectionist in me can shut up for a while!**

**Chapter 9: Definitely Maybe **

**Chad **

"So how was your shopping spree with _Princess Pay-Pay_?"

Chad and Taylor sat on the steps leading up to East High, soaking up all the early morning sun they could get. He enjoyed times like this with his maybe girlfriend. Little private moments that came before basketball and homework and friends. Quiet times. Quiet and sort of empty times.

Chad shrugged, poking into the little cup of icecream he had picked up from the cafeteria. He saw no need to go into paltry details; like his bedroom episode with Sharpay.

"_Pretty much sucked_. We spent an hour arguing about these little pink cushions…"

"_Aw_," said Taylor without the least bit of pity. "So you didn't have any fun _at all_ with Evans kids?"

"Not as much as I would have with putting my hand through a shredder."

Taylor laughed aloud, always amused by Chad's anti-Sharpay remarks.

But while a sly grin spread across Chad's lips, doubt clouded his eyes. Did he just _lie_ to his maybe girlfriend? It was more of an omission, wasn't it? It didn't count.

Of course, his saying he didn't enjoy himself could be _conceived_ as a lie. Because for a flashing moment he did. He enjoyed himself a lot. With Sharpay. Which was weird. And not worth mentioning.

They groaned as the warming bell rang for their first classes; Biology for Taylor, Math for Chad. Bad day for all.

On the way to the lesson, Chad spotted Lee Truman coming down the hall. _Great_.

Chad never liked Lee. He did not _know_ Lee, but he had never liked him. What with his stupid hair and his I'm-rich-yet-still-humble smile. He disliked the guy even more when he gave a little wave and mumbled:

"_Hey, man_."

Chad suppressed a grimace as they passed each other. So unbearably _nice_. Going around _greeting_ people. What did she see in him? Other than dollar signs, of course…

"Hey. _Lee_."

And that was it. He could have been done with him. But as the distance between them grew, he found himself spinning around.

"Hey, Lee!" Chad called.

He stopped and turned back, spotless white sneakers squeaking obnoxiously against the polished floor. "Yeah?"

Chad hesitated before walking forward a little. "I uh…I hear you're taking Evans to the Prom."

"Who? Sharpay? _Sure_." And a grin spread honey-slow across his face. Chad clutched his basketball hard.

"Hope you don't mind my asking…_but why_?"

Lee blinked in surprise. "_Why_? Why not? She's hot."

"_Right, right_," he muttered. "You're a very lucky guy. But uh…between you and me…_she's kind of psycho_."

He nodded slowly. "Sharpay's a fun girl."

"Sure she is. In that tie-you-to-a-lamppost-naked sort of way."

Doubt flickered across his face for a moment. "She wouldn't do something like that? Would she?"

He shrugged. "_I'm just saying_. She has a thing for messing with people."

"Especially you, right? I mean…" he scratched his nose. "I know you don't like her very much."

"_At all_."

"Right. Well…" the sweet-as-cherry-cola smile visited his face briefly. "Thanks for the heads-up, man."

"_No problem_," said Chad hastily. "Just trying to be a friend."

Another lie/half-truth/whatever. Chad was _not_ trying to be a friend. So _what_ exactly was he trying to do?

Mess with Lee? Sabotage Sharpay? The latter would not make much sense, seeing as he was just starting to warm to the girl. He almost kind of liked her, in fact. She was a fun girl. A fun, crazy hot girl and he sort of maybe didn't hate her.

Maybe that was a bad thing. Maybe he needed to start hating her again. Liking Sharpay would be too dangerous.

It would be something very hard to lie his way out of.

**Sharpay **

Sharpay, Ryan and Jill, a stagehand from the Drama Club sat at their table on the balcony, overlooking the entire cafeteria.

Even amid the sea of Wildcats she could not miss Chad if she tried. She did _not_ try. In fact, she stared down at him as he laughed, tossed his basketball across the table, dug voraciously into his chicken nuggets. There was something unbearably cute about him, besides the fact that he was unbearably cute. And Sharpay was maybe, kind of taking a shine to him.

She was so engrossed in her silent staring that she failed to notice Lee until he was standing right next to her. Sharpay looked up at him. He grinned down at her, his harmless, boyish grin.

"_Hey_. Can I sit?"

"Sure!" She scooted over and he placed himself between her and Ryan.

"How are you?" she inquired with a strange sweetness. It seemed to overtake her whenever she was around him. It came of its own accord, but felt unnatural somehow.

"Great now. I had an interesting chat with Chad Danforth earlier."

"An interesting chat with _Chad_?" Her playful malevolence arose immediately. "Can he manage more than ten words per minute?" But even as she spoke, Sharpay felt a shameful little blush stinging her cheeks. She knew- despite her sneering- that he was _not_ just the grunting neanderthal, spinning a basketball between his fingers. He was sharp and engaging and willful…

"_Yeah_. I think he was trying to scare me off you."

He was a complete _ass_!

"What? Why? What did he say?"

Lee shrugged. "Something about you being psycho and…tying me to a pole on Prom Night?"

Whatever Sharpay had maybe, kind of felt for Chad a few minutes ago immediately died. Or rather it was squashed under the weight of stormy wrath.

"What _the hell_ is he talking about? I would _never_ do that to someone. Unless they were being a jerk."

She stood, ignoring Ryan's pleas for her not to do anything crazy. Sharpay was _not_ going to do anything crazy. She only wanted to have a little chat of her own.

"HEY, CHAD!" she hollered, leaning against the railing of the balcony. "_CHAD_!" her imperious shriek rang throughout the cafeteria, the occupants of which rapidly quietened down and stared upwards.

Sharpay ignored her attentive audience, focusing on the boy who had risen from his table.

"_What_?" he called back.

"If you have a problem with me," she stormed, "say it to my _face_. _Don't_ go bitching behind my back like a twelve-year-old _girl_!"

A chorus of "_oooh_"s rippled across the room.

"What are you talking about, Evans?"

"_What_ did you say to Lee about me?"

He paused. "_Only the truth_. Which is enough to scare anybody!"

"_Oh yeah_?" she exclaimed, gripping the steel railing hard. "Well, _you_ didn't seem very scared when you were _on top of me_ in the furniture store!"

There came frenzied exclamation of "_Oh_!" (although it was doubtful they had any idea what she was talking about), amongst which Taylor's "_What_?" could be heard.

Sharpay watched with smug satisfaction as Chad turned to his girlfriend. It was mean, it was unnecessary. It was exactly what he deserved.

"Would you two stop _screaming_ at each other across the room?" Ms. Darbus stood suddenly from the teachers' table. "You may argue all you want _in detention_ if you wish. _Do_ you wish?"

She smirked slightly. "No, Ms. Darbus. _Sorry about the noise_." She turned, hair whipping out behind her, and went back to the table.

"And while we're on the subject," she said to her baffled peers, "In _no_ way did I enjoy him being on top of me."

How she wished it were true.

**A/N: Okay, so that wasn't as action packed. But the next one will be! School has closed early 'cause of our presidential 'elections' which means more time for me and faster updates for you! We are moving towards some solid Chadpay action, people!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **_**Yeeessss**_**. The chapters have been edited to near perfection. MWAHA! MWAHAHA! **_**I have no life**_**…**

**Chapter 10: A Night At The Opera- **

**Chad**

"Can you _believe_ her?" Chad ranted, following his mother around the kitchen as she prepared her ever-comforting pasta dish for dinner. "In front of the _whole_ school. And now Taylor won't talk to me!"

Chad was fresh- or rather _stale_- from basketball practice but his vigor knew no bounds. He was fueled by the sort of rage that could only come from thinking of Sharpay. At school he gave her the cold shoulder, a strange and awkward shift from their usual spats. Taylor gave him the silent treatment, too, which felt equally unnatural. And the entire basketball team had given him a hard time, wanting to know why he was getting 'all friendly' with Sharpay. So all around Chad was in a foul mood.

He hovered around Mrs. Danforth, wringing his water bottle in his hands as he enlightened her on how conceited Sharpay was, how conniving, domineering and inconsiderate she could be.

"She's…_unbelievable_," he concluded, running out of negative adjectives.

"Un.Be._Lievable_. Who? Taylor?"

"_Sharpay_!"

Mrs. Danforth nodded and then turned to him suddenly, wooden spoon in hand.

"Chad, that girl is just _so_ awful…do you know what I'm going to do to her?"

Chad's eyes widened. Now they were on the same page. "What? Something horrible, right? Something _really_ bad!"

"I am going to-"

"_Yeah_?"

"Invite her to dinner!"

"_Yes_!" He pounded his fist on the counter to emphasize his enthusiasm. Chad blinked. "_Wait_. What? _No_. How will that help?"

"It'll help a lot." She returned her attentions to the cooking. "I think what you two need is to sit down at a table over some nice food and air out your grievances."

"_Right, Mum_," he leaned back against the granite counter top and folded his arms. "And that won't upset Taylor at all."

"Taylor's a smart, secure girl. She has nothing to be upset about." He groaned. "Okay, _fine_. She can come, too. It'll be like trio's therapy! And _I_," she took up the reading glasses hanging from the chain around her neck and put them on, "will be your analyst."

Chad rolled his eyes. "You are _not_ helping me, woman. You're supposed to be helping me!"

She threw her hands up in the air. "Well, what else do you suggest? Sweetheart, _I love you_, but if I have to hear you gripe and moan about that girl any longer, my head will cave in. Now you two are making each other _miserable_. And you're last year of high school should be anything _but_ miserable. Which reminds me," her tone turned efficient, "we have to get started on those college applications."

"_Yeah, yeah_," he grumbled, shuffling out of the kitchen.

"Don't pout, baby," Mrs. Danforth called after him. "_It's not flattering_!"

At school, Chad mulled over his mother's suggestion. He, Taylor and Sharpay (no doubt Ryan, as well) trapped at a table together? What good could come of it?

Well, if his mother's word was anything to go by it could end very happily; with Chad and Sharpay making amends, then Chad and Taylor cuddling on the couch, and Ryan twirling about in the background to the Phantom soundtrack. Maybe it was worth a shot…

**Sharpay **

She had been uncomfortably aware of him glaring at her the whole day. Chad was waging a different kind of warfare against Sharpay, and she did not know how to fight back. It was unpleasant. It bugged her. Not talking to him, even if just to argue, seriously _bugged_ her.

French was the only class Chad and Sharpay shared, and so when Mr. Simmons exited for a moment to find some text book or other, Sharpay glimpsed her chance.

She stood, determined to march across the class to Chad and _make_ him insult her. But Shar found herself drifting back down slowly as _Chad_ stood and began to weave a path around the desks towards her.

"_Okay_." He pressed his hands down on the desk and leaned in towards her. Sharpay tilted her head back a little to meet his gaze. "I am only asking you this," he murmured, "because my mother told me to. Do not feel obliged to say yes. If truth be told, I would be grateful if you just said no."

She glanced around at the French students, watching the pair more attentively than they ever had the teacher. "What?"

He exhaled. "Would you like to come to my house for dinner on Thursday night?"

Sharpay froze for a moment. Slowly, she began to smile. "_Oh_," she said wryly. "I get it. It's a joke. Aha. _Ahahaha_. Very funny. Now leave me alone."

"Thank you," and he began to retreat.

She hesitated. "_Wait_. Are you serious? Are you _seriously_ inviting me to dinner?"

He glared down at her. "No, Sharpay. My _mother_ is seriously inviting you to dinner. Because she's crazy. Like you."

"What's she inviting _me_ for?" she asked, a hint of interest to her voice.

"She wants us all to _bond_. You, me and Taylor."

Shar narrowed her eyes. "_Hm_," was all she uttered for a moment. "Will she be upset if I don't come?"

Sharpay remembered Mrs. Danforth, even some ten years on. She remembered the way the woman had chided her for putting sand in Chad's shorts, but held her hand and looked at her kindly as she did so. She remembered the envy that stirred when she saw Mrs. Danforth scoop her little boy up and litter his tear-streaked face with kisses. She remembered wondering why it couldn't be _her_ mother and not Abigail that always kissed her…

"She'll get over it."

"_Hm_," Sharpay said again. Chad obviously did not want her to accept, which was a good enough reason on its own to do just that. "_Okay_. We'd be _delighted_ to attend your dinner. Tell your mother I said thank you."

Chad stared at her, aghast and she reveled in it. It was a lot better than the glare of thinly veiled contempt…

"_We're going to dinner on Thursday_," Sharpay announced to her brother on the drive home.

Ryan smiled a little. "_Cool_. Where to?"

"Chad's house."

"_Never heard of it_. Did it just open up?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Chad's house as in the _house of Chad Danforth_. As in his mother invited us to dinner and we accepted."

Ryan stared at her in silence for a while, oblivious to the fact that the pink vehicle was swerving off the road.

"_Ryan_!" she slapped his head and he turned his attention back to the road with a yelp.

"_Sharpay_," he exclaimed, seeming to forget his near fatal accident. "_Why_ would you do that? Why would _he_ do that?"

She shrugged. "Something about bonding."

"Bonding with Chad? Have you lost your mind?"

Sharpay sighed. "Maybe. _Maybe_…"

**Chad**

This was a bad idea. Oh, this was a _really bad_ idea.

Chad dragged off his shirt and flung it onto his bed with the pile of likewise discarded items. He attacked his closet once more in blind panic. His panic was blind in that he had no idea what he was freaking out about. All he knew was that he had swept the house three times over, changed his shirt six times (was a dress shirt too formal? Was a t-shirt too _informal_?) and could barely restrain a howl of horror when his mother nearly burnt dinner.

Along with the smell of slightly singed chicken noodle casserole, the sound of music drifted up to his room. Mrs. Danforth always played her Phantom soundtrack when doing anything domestic. It calmed her, but it agitated Chad because of the figure that was now permanently attached to the music in his head.

She was going to be there in five minutes. She was going to be there, _at his house_, making snide remarks about the furniture or his baby pictures…his baby pictures!

Chad sped downstairs shirtless, his feet barely touching the steps as he descended.

Mrs. Danforth walked in (or rather _floated_ in) to find him gathering up all his shameful photographs. A scandalous one of Chad naked in a tub, of Chad trying to eat a diaper, of Chad on his father's shoulders…

Mrs. Danforth paused outside the archway that led into the living room. "Should I even _ask_?"

He shook his head and clutched the pictures to his chest, their silver frames cool and uncomfortable against his skin.

His mother chuckled and shook her head. "Shouldn't Taylor be arriving around now?"

"I don't know. She still seems pretty ticked off. But she'll be here," he hastened to add.

Mrs. Danforth nodded and leaned against the wall, a pensive look about her.

"You know…I _just_ don't understand why Sharpay would do something so _spiteful_." She seemed to be returning to the cafeteria incident.

He snorted. "_Because she's Sharpay_."

"Yeah but…something must have provoked her. _Someone_. _You_ maybe?"

Chad stared down at the pictures in his hands, sheepish under his mother's shrewd stare. "I might've…told her Prom date that she was psychotic. Which, let's be honest, isn't far off the mark."

"_Chad_!"

"I was trying to help him out! He doesn't know what he's getting himself into. A guy like that can't handle a girl like Sharpay."

"And what kind of guy can _handle her_?"

Chad shrugged, uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation because he had no idea where it was going. What Sharpay needed, if truth be told, was someone as hard-headed as she. Ruthless, too. Somebody quick on his feet, someone who liked a challenge but who wouldn't leave once the chase was over. Someone that wanted everything, everything that was great and awful about her…

Chad did not get a chance to rattle off Sharpay's wishlist. The doorbell rang and his panic took over once more. Chad leaped at the sofa and slid the incriminating pictures under the cushions.

"What if she sits there?" Mrs. Danforth exclaimed.

"_She won't_," he asserted as he sped back up to his room, "because you won't let her." Chad paused and looked back. "_Will you_?"

Mrs. Danforth gave a mischievous chuckle. "_Just pick a shirt already_."

The doorbell sounded once more. Chad groaned and marched up the stairs, still trying to figure out what kind of shirt he needed to look effortlessly cool.

**Sharpay **

"Is that '_Masquerade'_ playing?" Sharpay asked her brother. He shrugged and she pressed her ear against the door.

At that moment it swung inwards and Sharpay stumbled slightly over the threshold.

"Mrs. Danforth!" She felt a slight, stinging blush creep into her cheeks. "_Good evening_."

"_Evening, Sharpay_." Now she knew where Chad got his smile. Sharpay was overtaken by a sudden need to impress this gracious woman in her Afrocentric blouse and chunky jewelry.

She grabbed the bottle Ryan had been holding and offered it anxiously. "_Thought we'd contribute something_…"

"Oh, you didn't have to do _that_!" She smiled wider and took it. "I know Chad's a big boy now and everything but we're not big on alcohol just yet…"

"It's not alcohol," Ryan spoke hastily. "Just grape fizz trying to look grown up."

She chuckled. "_Get in here, you two_. It's cold out tonight…"

Mrs. Danforth took their coats and hung them on the rack. Sharpay was surprised, though she probably should not have been considering its inhabitants, at how warm the house was. Warm lighting, warm smells, warm, comfy-looking couches, carpets and family photos hung up everywhere. Such a contrast to the Evans home, spacious to the point of being empty, meticulously beautiful, vapid.

Shar was so overwhelmed by the sheer _hominess_ of it all she wanted to kick her shoes off. She almost forgot the music playing in the background.

"Do you like The Phantom of the Opera, Mrs. Danforth?"

"I wish I could say I did," she sighed, leading them into the living room. "But no. I don't like it. I'm _in love_ with. _Obsessed_, you might say!"

Sharpay grinned and exchanged a look with Ryan as they sat.

"Taylor isn't here yet?" her brother inquired. Sharpay resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Not yet, no."

"Where's Chad?" This time she was the one who asked.

"Upstairs, making himself pretty for you."

Sharpay blushed, forgetting to stop herself. Mrs. Danforth seemed to have found a way of saying things that made it impossible to discern whether or not she was joking.

The next five minutes were spent fervently discussing how dynamic Michael Crawford was. Shar found herself loving the woman more and more. The warm feeling about her seemed to have grown, rather than faded over the years. How could she be the way she was, Sharpay mused, and have a son like Chad?

Well, in all fairness, there was nothing really _wrong_ with Chad at all. He was endearing to everyone else, assured, sexy…and yet he seemed to reserve all the other things for her. All the bad things. And could not say she did not _like_ the bad things. Without them she would never see Chad for the jerk he was. She would worship him just like everybody else. And then there would be nothing for them to build on. What they were building, she had yet to figure out…

Finally, he came thumping down the stairs. He stood framed in the archway, eyeing her. She eyed him right back.

"You look…_pleasant_," was the first thing he had to say.

"Just something I threw on," she dismissed. In actual fact, the white shift dress Sharpay donned had been bought on the Monday he invited her over and kept safely in a box at the back of her closet until Thursday evening.

"And you look…_smart_." The word hardly suited Sharpay's honest opinion of him in the black open collar shirt, sleeves rolled up. It set off his skin so well. She found herself thinking strange and impolite thoughts of what could be found upon tearing it off him.

"_Just something I threw on_," he echoed.

Mrs. Danforth coughed deliberately and Shar started. She flushed. Oh God. Had she said something out loud? Was she giving him dirty looks?!

Sharpay was so frazzled she failed to notice Chad self-consciously tugging at the collar of his shirt.

**Author's Note: Bonding time has only just begun. R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: This is gonna be a big 'un! Hope you enjoy!**

**And don't worry, allyxocorbin! It's not that Mrs. Danforth doesn't like Taylor. She just prefers Sharpay! But what does **_**Chad**_** really want? We shall see…**

**Chapter 11: Dinner For Two **

**Chad **

There was something about the warmth of a kitchen that drew away all unease. As Chad, Sharpay, Ryan and Mrs. Danforth sat around the kitchen island, chopping up vegetables for the big bowl of lettuce on the counter (glasses of saccharine grape fizz beside them), one would think they were having a nice time. 

Chad worked very hard to perfect his tomatoes, but Sharpay still felt the need to criticize.

"You're supposed to _dice_ them," she leaned in and murmured to him. 

"_I am_." 

"_No_. You're making them all chunky."

He turned to glare directly at her. "Mind your own _vegetables_, Evans."

She smirked, shook her head, and returned to her perfect little cucumber slices. Chad continued to stare after her until his mother spoke:

"Sweetheart, you're gonna chop off the tips of your fingers if you don't focus."

He blushed a little and hastily returned to his pitiful work. They listened in silence to Ryan and Mrs. Danforth's keen discussion on the status quo of male fashion, Sharpay snorting unceremoniously when her brother mentioned how _some people_ (and gave a pointed look to Chad) seemed to think that if a guy was a trendy dresser, he had to be gay. 

Chad could only laugh, and then he felt guilty for laughing. Guilty because Taylor had yet to turn up, and he did not mind so much. He was _supposed_ to mind. They were dating. Sort of. It was his duty to unable to enjoy himself without her…

"_Shoot_!" Mrs. Danforth exclaimed, staring around the room dismally.

"What?"

"I forgot to get the ice cream for desert!" 

"How could you?" Chad exclaimed. "Dinner isn't the same without toffee ice cream to round it off!" 

She sighed. "I'm gonna have to go to the store now…"

He hesitated, and then inspiration struck. "Or _I_ could go. You know…_in my car_." Mrs. Danforth cocked an eyebrow. "I've got my license!" he hastened to add. 

"_I know that_. It's your _report card_ I'm concerned about."

Chad rolled his eyes, flushing slightly. Here she was, going on about grades like he was twelve years old. He was a grown man, damn it! 

"Well, _I'm_ allowed to drive." He could tell Sharpay was thoroughly enjoying his embarrassment. "So I'll go."

"Thank you, Sharpay. And Chad will go with you."

"What?" they uttered in unison.

"I'm not gonna let a young girl go out alone at night! What would Mrs. Evans say?"

Sharpay seemed about to remark, but he protested over her: "Why can't Ryan go?"

"Ryan and I are enjoying each other's company, thank you."

"But Taylor will be here any minute now."

"Chad, she's a half hour late," said his mother ruefully.

"It's okay, Mrs. Danforth." Sharpay slid off the stool and smoothed down her dress. "I'll be fine. I am an _independent woman_ after all."

Chad snorted obnoxiously as she left, earning himself a pair of glares. He rolled his eyes, but at the same time began to envision Sharpay, pretty little Princess Sharpay in her pink Cadillac, blissfully unaware of the shadowy shapes eyeing her as she strolled around town on her own. 

"_Chad_," his mother pressed. "_Be a gentleman_."

He groaned and made a rather childish face before sliding off his seat and following Sharpay out of the kitchen. 

He found her putting on her dark coat in the hallway.

"All right, Evans, let's make this quick."

She narrowed her eyes at him, pushing her hair out over the collar. "I don't _need_ you to-"

"_Right, right_, you're an independent woman." He reached forward and opened the door. "You're just so empowered, Sharpay. You need a biographer." He gestured for her to go ahead of him and with a petulant flip of her hair she exited. 

One would think there was not a lot to argue about, sitting in a car. But with Chad and Sharpay, there was always something. He tuned the radio to his favorite indie rock station, she changed it to mainstream pop. It was Sharpay's car, _she_ got to decide. But Chad's eardrums were ready to explode under the pressure of really crappy music. She insisted that pop was _not_ crappy. There were a lot of great 'artists' and she recited them dutifully: _Imogen Heap, Dido, Lily Allen…_

"_All Europeans_," he grumbled. "What kind of patriot are you?"

Their bickering receded they reached the store. Chad went in on his own to get the ice cream, and returned to the car to find Sharpay had locked the doors. 

He spent the next five minutes glaring at her as she cackled from within the Cadillac, his hands freezing around the ice cream tub. 

Chad resolved not to talk to her for the rest of the drive home. He had yet to find out, however, that they would not be going home any time soon…

**Sharpay**

Sharpay hummed sweetly to fill in the silence, ignoring the boy glaring at her from the passenger's seat. He really needed to work on his sense of humor…

Shar narrowed her eyes as she stared up the road. There seemed to be a bit of a commotion ahead. A small crowd had gathered near a hulking, dark shape she realized was an eighteen-wheeler. There were two ambulances and a police car. As they drove nearer she could make out the two little cars, crushed against the giant truck. The collision stretched across the entire road, blocking several other cars. 

"_Jeez_," Sharpay murmured, slowing down behind a blue Chevvy. "That looks bad. Hope nobody's hurt…"

"Hope we can get around this mess," Chad murmured. "_I'm starving_."

Sharpay turned to face him so swiftly she nearly gave herself whiplash. "_Chad_. Somebody might have died and you're thinking about _dinner_?"

"_What_? It's inconvenient!" he exclaimed. "_All right_," Chad relented under her glare. "I'll go check it out."

He opened the door and clambered out of the car. She watched him trot up to the two police officers, hands tucked into his jacket pockets, and begin to talk to them. 

A few minutes later he returned, looking slightly grim as he rubbed his hands together. 

"Stupid truck driver was drunk. He rammed them. Happened about ten minutes ago…"

The two ambulances whizzed back up the road. Sharpay turned around in her seat to watch them. Five minutes ago they were at the store. 

"Oh my gosh, Chad. What if it had been us?"

"_It wouldn't have been_." But he did not sound too certain as he glanced at the wreckage.

"Did somebody die?" 

"No. But they'll all be in intensive care."

She shook her head slowly and settled back in her seat, staring ahead. 

"Can we go round?"

"And drive into a ditch?"

"Well, when are they gonna clear the road?" she exclaimed.

"Maybe an hour." 

She groaned and put her head to the steering wheel.

"We have to call your mum." 

Chad cursed under his breath. "I didn't bring my phone."

"_Neither did I._" It only should have been a fifteen minute drive, there and back. Why was Fate conspiring against her! "She's going to get _so_ worried!"

"I wanted that casserole so bad, he murmured. 

"Well, there's a McDonald's back there, she said resignedly. "Not nearly as wholesome but…"

And so the car turned round dolefully and made its way back up the road. 

It was family hour at Mickey D's, a few hours after all the hip, noisy teenagers had left and a few hours before all the stoners rolled in. Sharpay ordered her usual McNuggets and salad, Chad opted for the all-American Big Mac and fries. They sat at a little table by the window. 

"_We look so stupid_," she muttered, stirring her milkshake with a straw. "All dressed up and eating Big Macs." Indeed, a few unglamorous mums and dads were eyeing them with mild interest.

"Pretend you're at a high end restaurant," Chad suggested, peering at his burger with disappointment. She knew he was wondering why it never looked as good in real life. "Then you won't feel so out of place." 

Near them, a six-year-old sprayed vanilla milkshake at his father through his nose. Sharpay grimaced and Chad choked on a chip as his shoulders bobbed with laughter. 

"That would be some kick-ass method acting," she murmured. 

They faded into silence, staring around the warm, quiet place with its unnaturally tasty food and bright menu cards. Sharpay's eyes fell on Chad once more. 

"This is like some sort of first date gone wrong," she mused. Chad cocked an eyebrow, a gesture that added to the general comedy of his face, which was currently stuffed with food. "Not that I see it as a date! Or even a happy accident…" 

He continued to munch slowly until his mouthful was down. "I wouldn't put it past my mum to have arranged this whole thing," he managed. 

"Arranged a car accident?"

"I wouldn't put it past her! She's so set on us _bonding_."

"Why?"

"Because she thinks we make each other miserable."

Sharpay hesitated, frowning slightly as she stared deep into her salad. "Well, you don't make _me_ miserable. Not exactly…"

There came a pause that was fairly excruciating. "You don't make me miserable either. Just angry. You have a talent for ticking me off, Evans."

She smirked. "That is a talent I would gladly devote my life to."

The words sounded different when she said them out loud, weighty with some hidden meaning. Sharpay resisted the urge to explore it further and focused on enjoying her chicken nuggets.

By the end of the date gone wrong/unhappy accident Sharpay found that she did not _want_ to go back to Chad's house. She wanted to stay in the McDonald's with its unattractive lighting and sticky tables. She wanted to stay and argue with him and admire the little veins showing on his sinewy forearms. She wanted to stay with him. 

But the road was cleared and they made their silent journey home, each knowing and unwilling to acknowledge that they were leaving behind a strange world apart from everything else. And they were pretty damn bummed about it. 

**Chad**

Chad was so stunned to find Taylor sitting in the living-room with Ryan that he almost didn't hear his mother's exclamation.

"Where have you two _been_?" Taylor stood and the look on her face clearly stated she was wondering the same thing. 

"It's been over an hour!" Mrs. Danforth continued, wiping her hands on a dish towel as she came to them. 

Chad was focused on his maybe girlfriend. She had never looked at him like this before; a little frustrated, a little injured, confused. It hurt his heart. Ryan stood as well, tucking his hands into his pockets. 

"I uh…I thought you weren't coming." 

Taylor titled her head to one side. "It's nice to see you, too. Thank you for dinner, Mrs. Danforth. And Ryan. For…" She gave her shoulders an odd little shake and made to leave. 

Chad followed her the door. "Tay, I didn't mean-" 

"I put on earrings for this, Chad," she hissed, none too quietly. He tried to ignore the Evans twins and his mother, currently staring at them. "_Earrings_!"

Sadly, Chad failed to realize the importance of this. "Well…_they look really nice on you_."

She dragged on her coat and grabbed the doorknob. "The _first time_ your mum invites me over for dinner and I find you gone. _With Sharpay_. With Sharpay!" 

She yanked open the door and stomped out. Chad followed hopelessly.

"Look, it's not what you think!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "There was this accident and we couldn't get around it so we had to wait-"

"He's telling the truth, Taylor." 

"_Oh_." Taylor gave Sharpay a withering look and pulled her hand out of Chad's grip. "Don't you talk to _me_, Sharpay Evans! Don't you-" 

"You're not mad at _me_, are you?" Sharpay exclaimed. 

She stomped past him, back towards the house. 

"_Yes_, Sharpay. I'm mad at you. I'm mad because before, I never had to worry about Chad. I knew that no matter how many idiot cheerleaders or preppy brats trailed him, it would always be me. But now…_there's you_. And I'm starting to worry. And it's pissing me off because normally, I am a self-assured person!"

"Tay, there's nothing to worry about," he insisted. "We- we hate each other. We're always fighting!"

She came back to him. "Well, I wish you would put as much energy into loving me as you do fighting _her_."

And with that she pushed past him and made her way towards her car. Chad stood immobile. 

Sharpay and Ryan left almost immediately after Taylor, thanking Mrs. Danforth and waving awkwardly as they went. 

"So did you get any bonding when you were together?"

Chad had been trudging up the stairs to his room when she called after him. He turned and glared down. "I'm with _Taylor_, mum!"

"Are you?"

Chad faltered, but then thought of Taylor and his anger flared once more. "Would just _stay out of it?"_

And he moved upwards again, trying to ignore the injured look on his mother's face.

**Sharpay **

"I'm not trying to steal her boyfriend, Ryan!"

Sharpay and Ryan sat cross-legged on her bed, comfortable in their pajamas and awkward in their heads.

"She shouldn't be freaking out about it."

"It's hard for her, Sharpay," Ryan murmured. "She doesn't really know where she stands with Chad and that frustrates her. Besides, she feels like his mother hasn't tried to get to know her which would upset anybody."

Sharpay sighed and stared into her lap, allowing guilt to seep in slowly. 

"You better watch out for Mrs. Danforth, though," Ryan added, causing her to look up. "She is _set_ on you and Chad getting together."

"_She is?_" 

He nodded. "She said something about a spark."

Sharpay flushed. "Between me and Chad? There is _no_ spark between me and Chad. Okay, maybe there is. But it's the bad kind. The ones that sets houses on fire. Not the…_sexy kind_," and she drifted off pensively.

Ryan's face was adorned with the same sort of look. "I feel so bad for Tay. All this is getting to her. I think she's kind of embarrassed to talk about it with her friends. 'Cause they're all…_happy_."

She clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Well, it's a good thing she has _you_ then._ Everybody's best friend._" 

Ryan nodded slowly. "Sometimes that's not enough, though."

She frowned. "What d'you mean?"

He shrugged, rubbed the back of his neck and began to slide off the bed. "I don't know…_nothing_. At least we gave the bonding thing a shot, right?"

Sharpay nodded and stretched out her arms for him to hug her goodnight. She stared at the door, long after Ryan had left. _Ryan and Taylor_? she mused. If it were so, if it could _be_ so, it would save the Einsteinette a lot of hurt should Chad decide to…

But no. Sharpay was not the dirty mistress. She would not _allow_ herself to become the dirty mistress. 

No matter how much she wanted to. 

**Author's Note: 23:30 CAT. I'm dozing off as I post this! But I had to get it out there! I'm developing a bit of an unhealthy pattern here. But who cares if lots of lovely reviews come as a result!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I is loving you **_**all**_** so much for your reviewing! I write this only for you! And for my own amusement, of course. **

**Chapter 12: Frozen Flowers**

**Chad**

Chad let the sun go down on his anger, and when it rose again he was flooded with guilt. 

If he had had a father to turn to for vindication, Chad would have been able to sustain the silent feud with his mother. As it stood, however, she was his only real family, and he loved her too much to stay mad. More to the point, if he let it go on for too long she might take away the car. 

Chad hastily got ready for school, donning one of his favorite t-shirts (and this was one of many); a black one sporting the logo PROCRASTINATE NOW! 

He found her in the kitchen as usual, but today she was all draped in black and sniffing quietly over some pancakes. He shook his head at her from the doorway before walking over and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Mrs. Danforth stiffened for a moment before relaxing into the embrace. 

"You know," he muttered, staring into the frying pan. "I could do with some support." 

"I do support you!"

"Not just in school," he hastened to add, pulling away to lean against the counter top. "I mean with Taylor, too. She's a part of my life, mum."

Sniff. "And what about Sharpay? You don't want her to be a part of your life?"

He hesitated. She was a part of it now, whether he wanted her to be or not. And a part of him, a weird and deranged part, wanted her to be. But Chad did not know where Sharpay would fit in his perfectly structured existence of friends, sports, girlfriend and car…

"Sharpay's…irrelevant." He regretted the word before it had even emerged from him. Irrelevant? No. She was everything and anything except that. But how else could he put it? 

Mrs. Danforth sighed. "If you say so, Moppy. I…_support you_." She hesitated. "So what are you gonna do to get back into Ms. McKessie's good graces?"

Chad began to roam about the kitchen, while his thoughts wandered as vaguely. 

"_You're_ the creative one in this family. You tell me."

Mrs. Danforth mulled this over for a good three minutes before:

_Gasp!_ "I've got it…" 

"I've lost it," Chad murmured, tapping his foot steadily on the ground. "I am about to humiliate myself in front of the entire school."

"I guess that's what makes it romantic," Troy murmured. "Girls like public humiliation. Besides. We have a game to focus on today. You can't focus if you're miserable about your girlfriend."

Now _there_ was the problem. He _wasn't_ miserable about her. 

Chad and Troy stood outside the swinging doors of the East High cafeteria, the arena in which Chad's little spectacle would take place. 

When Mrs. Danforth had suggested the idea to Chad he snorted and exclaimed that he couldn't do it. Everyone would laugh at him. And Chad was not one to be laughed at. 

He should have been motivated by the vision of his maybe girlfriend throwing herself into his arms while the whole school cheered. But all he could think about was Sharpay, staring down at him from the balcony. The thought made him hesitate before anything else…

Still. He had to get his life back on track (_friends, sports, girlfriend, car_). Sharpay Evans had derailed him too many times before. 

Chad turned to his best friend. 

"_Cue the music_," he muttered.

Troy grinned and pressed play on the radio in his hands. The dramatic Phantom theme began to blare and with a little shake of his head Chad leaped through the doors, his cape flapping about behind him…

**Sharpay **

Sharpay's day had been painfully uneventful thus far (save her obsessive musings over the current state of a certain Wildcat's relationship). You would think then, that the sight of Chad Danforth dressed up as the Phantom of the Opera, hair tied back and mask in place, would enthrall her. And it did. For the first ten seconds. 

After those ten seconds, however, the Phantom reached his destination. Taylor and Gabriella's table. 

Chad proceeded to produce a clear little box from within his cape and descend to one knee, inciting bemused cheers from their peers. The box could only contain a corsage. 

Sharpay and Ryan scrambled up and lunged at the balcony. They glanced at each other before staring intently at the scene. 

"_Taylor McKessie_," Chad called over the cheers, which quickly dissipated. "The light in the dim opera house that is my life."

"_Sweet Lord_," Sharpay murmured. "That is the corniest thing I have ever heard." She loved it.

"I know I've been an ass. But would you please do me the honor of being my date on Prom Night?"

He opened the box and offered the spray of pink and white flowers. 

Taylor shook her head, planting a hand to each side of her face. "That is so nice," her voice was quiet yet still audible in the apprehensive silence. "But it'll die before we make it to Prom…"

"_Freeze it_?"

"Refridgerated flowers. _So romantic_."

His tone was tense as he urged, "_Well_?"

"Well…how could I say no now?" she exclaimed, half-laughing. And with that she practically tumbled off her seat, into his open arms, rousing whoops and jeers once more. 

"How _could_ she say no?" Ryan muttered.

Sharpay scoffed heartily and the exclamation felt bitter in her throat. She returned to their table and Ryan followed. They sat together in silence, picking at their food and trying to ignore the gushing "aaaws" and laughter from below. 

"Well, if she really thinks she can't do any better," her brother muttered abruptly. 

"It's nothing to me who he takes," Sharpay contributed.

They looked at each other for a moment before returning their attention to the table. 

The bell rang. Sharpay and Ryan gathered up their things and headed for their separate classes.

Sharpay had Math, and Math had Lee. And Chad. 

He had changed out of his costume (which she now considered rather ridiculous) but was still receiving triumphant pats on the back from his buddies, all going on about how they should've done the same for their girlfriends. 

Lee and two friends sat in a corner of the classroom. Sharpay dropped her stuff haphazardly on a desk and weaved towards him, her mind a whirl. 

She walked up to him and glared down until he took notice of her. 

"_Oh_. Hey, Sharp-"

She grabbed him by the shirt and- practically climbing into his lap at the same time- Sharpay planted Lee with a zealous kiss. As Chad's proposal had done, this action earned her a few cheers and jeers of her own. She pulled away, flushed and rather disappointed. She never knew it was possible to press your lips so fervently against somebody else's and not feel a thing. 

"Uh…" was all he could utter for a moment as his friends guffawed gleefully. "Thanks."

"You are welcome," she panted, managing an alluring little smile. 

She glanced back at Chad and gained more satisfaction from the look on his face than she could ever have hoped to from Lee's kiss…

Sharpay almost expected him to follow her. 

"I thought you said you weren't _dating_ your date."

"What can I say?" she muttered. "Love is in the air."

"There're better ways to get my attention, Evans." 

Sharpay stopped in her tracks so abruptly her pink sneakers almost left skid marks. 

"Get your attention?" she demanded, flushing because she knew that was exactly what she had tried to do. She felt foolish all of a sudden. Oh no. He was the one prancing around in a cape. He wasn't going to make her feel dumb! "You think that's what it was?" 

"If you don't want me to go with Taylor just say so." Despite his smirk, Sharpay knew that he was weakening. 

"Only if you say you don't want me to go with Lee."

He took a step back. "I don't care about you and Lee."

"Well, I hope you and Taylor have a good night then."

She turned promptly on her heel, her head buzzing and her heart pounding. He was proving to be the most hard-headed, insufferable-

"Oh, we will!" he called after her.

All her composure flying to the wind, Sharpay turned back and gave him the thumbs up sign with such venom she might as well have been flipping him off. 

-insufferable, narcissistic moron she had ever had the misfortune of fighting over a drawing with!

The weird thing was, Sharpay still wanted him. And it was making her crazier by the minute…

**A/N: I've written too many chapters now. It's time to move this closer to a conclusion. And that includes Chadpay kissage! Oh yes. I usually hate writing love scenes but for this I shall make an exception…**

**Now in case you were wondering, 'Moppy' is a new nickname I've put in for Chad! Mrs. Danforth used to tease him when he was a toddler (and this is just background nonsense I'm making up now) and call him Mop Head. And then he got huffy about it so she changed it to Moppy. Just in case you were wondering. But you probably weren't! So anyway.**

**This (rather heated) day is not over! It wouldn't be a normal Friday in Chadpay land with just one fight. R & R…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Lucky Chapter 13! That is, lucky for Chad and Sharpay. Things have officially been kicked up a notch…**

**Chapter 13: Safe**

**Chad**

With the SATs looming, Ms. Darbus insisted that the seniors' last free period of the day would be used for studying. Apparently, this was what free periods were made for in the first place. That was news to Chad. 

And so the library was filled that Friday afternoon with resentful teenagers, all slouched over their text books, while Mrs. Falstaff, the librarian, hissed at anyone who dared to do so much as sneeze. 

Chad sat at one of the longer tables with Troy, Gabriella, Zeke, Taylor and a dozing Jason. He was paying attention, just not to his schoolwork. 

Chad sat slumped with his chin resting on his fist, head bowed slightly, giving off an air of nonchalance. But from beneath the fringe of corkscrew curls Chad's eyes were focused on the table a few meters away.

The little blonde creature that was Sharpay, sat with Lee and her brother (the latter staring around in obvious annoyance). All her attentions were on _her_ date. Her date who she was now apparently dating. Chad clenched a fist under the table as she slipped her fingers into Lee's, smiling sweetly. He smiled back and issued a lingering kiss to her cheek. Ryan coughed hard. Mrs. Falstaff's disembodied hushing could be heard. 

Chad stared down at his Algebra and tried to concentrate, but the letters and numbers only blurred into a mass of black and white. He looked back up. 

"Can't you two get a room or something?" he called with an audible sort of quiet. 

All drooping heads snapped up, eager for some sort of entertainment. Sharpay fixed him with an icy stare.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" 

"_Your kissy noises are distracting_."

The librarian materialized by his side. "It's indecent, Mrs. Falstaff," he protested.

"_Shhh_!" And she bustled away. 

Chad opened his mouth to speak but:

"_Dude_," Troy interrupted, eyeing him uncertainly. "Let her be."

He was suddenly aware of the quizzical stares he was being fixed with. Chad hastily returned to Algebra but could not get deep enough into it to blank out Sharpay's teasing giggles. His fist remained clenched. 

**Sharpay**

"_Danforth shoots! He scores! EAST HIGH WINS_!" 

Sharpay leaped to her feet with everyone else, fearing that if she didn't she would be tarred and feathered. 

She clapped politely for Chad as he soared around the gym, sweaty, illuminated in glory and the dusty streaks of sunlight pouring in. His teammates leaped at him and slapped his back while South High shuffled off the court. 

_Idiot_, Sharpay huffed internally. Gorgeous idiot. 

Chad had managed to thoroughly annoy her throughout the day, perhaps because she had thoroughly annoyed him, fooling around with Lee. But Sharpay could not help being swept up in the excitement about him. He was more impressive than usual in his uniform, animated by victory and elation. 

Her vision of him was marred when Taylor crept into the frame tentatively, whereupon he swept her up into his arms. 

Sharpay turned hastily to Ryan, murmuring that she needed the bathroom. He nodded absently, rising on his toes to get a better look at the happy couple.

It was in looking away that Sharpay missed Taylor pulling out from her boyfriend's embrace, exclaiming that he was all damp and gross. She also failed to notice the look this earned from Chad.

Sharpay strode down the hallway, picking at her nails in agitation. Stupid Chad. Stupid Taylor. Stupid world…

"Evans!" 

She stopped and turned, hair whipping her face lightly. 

"What do you want?"

He held out his arms beseechingly. "No congratulations for my big win?"

She settled a hand on her hip. "For tossing a ball into a net? Right. _Bravo_!" 

He hit her with a disarming grin. "You're not still mad about the library, are you?"

"Oh, I am _seething_."

"I was just trying to-"

"_What_?" she exclaimed. "_Humiliate me_? Here's an idea, Wildcat," she took a step forward, "you leave me to enjoy my relationship, and I'll leave you to enjoy yours. _M'kay_?"

She turned and strutted the last few steps to the bathroom, glittery pink heels click-clacking on the floor. 

Sharpay glared at her image in the mirror, fluffing up her hair with more vigor than was necessary. 

"I'm sorry."

Sharpay started. He was standing in the doorway. "Get out!" she exclaimed, appalled at the audacity. This was sacred territory.

"_I'm sorry_." And he stepped inside. 

"This is a _girl's_ bathroom," she hissed.

The door swung shut behind him. "Then what are you doing here?" 

Sharpay gave an aimless yell and began to reapply lipgloss. And then he was at her side, too close. She could smell the sweat, feel him breathing on her shoulder. She stared at their reflection. Oh no. 

"_Evans_." No. "Look at me." No. "I can't fight anymore." No. "_Sharpay_." 

Yes. "_What_!" She rounded on him. 

She barely had time to think and she was glad. His hands were at her neck, fingers trailing up into her hair, down to her collar bone as she was dragged forward, around, pressed back against the sink. Sharpay had never experienced a movie kiss. The _When Harry Met Sally_ kiss, the _Notebook_ kiss, the kiss that seemed good enough to kill you but stopped just short of fatal ecstasy. 

And when he pulled away she tingled and shivered and no screen experience could rival it. 

Chad and Sharpay stood for a moment in the stunned silence. He looked about to say something, paused, shook his head, turned, and walked out. 

She was still suffering the after effects when she got home. She bit down on her nails and blushed at random intervals, feeling treacherously happy and treacherously scared. 

As Ryan sat across from her at the dinner table he finally realized something was not right. 

"You okay?" 

Sharpay put her fork down. "I kissed Chad." 

Ryan slapped his hand down on the table, making her jump. "_I knew it_," he murmured.

Sharpay looked up, stunned. "You did?" 

"I did. When he followed you out…_I knew_! I have to tell Taylor…"

Her eyes widened. "What? No. Ryan, please!"

"He kissed you! _He's with Taylor_. He's a cheater. Cheater's get found out. You watch the show."

Horrified, Sharpay began to force tears to the surface. "_Ryan_. Everybody will _hate_ me. They'll think _I_ came onto _him_. And I didn't. He followed me into the freaking bathroom!"

Her brother narrowed his eyes. "That is so _sordid_." 

It should have been. But somehow it wasn't. 

"Please," she continued. "_Please_ don't tell. It didn't mean anything! It was just a weird stupid moment and it _won't_ happen again." 

Ryan frowned. "Are you sure about that?" 

"_Yes_," she breathed.

Ryan hesitated, and then sighed deeply, and Sharpay knew their secret was safe. 

But as she crawled into bed Shar found herself relentlessly replaying the kiss. She blushed and shivered and as she finally drifted off to sleep, Sharpay wasn't so sure about her promise. 

**Author's Note: **_**Hm**__**Love scenes**_**. Tricky things. But as I said, for Chadpay I will attempt! Did it turn out okay? Tell me if it did. If it didn't, **_**still**_** tell me. And I shall whip myself with a dog's leash!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hey, Mony! Yeah, I don't like cheaters either. But people make mistakes and Chad and Sharpay are certainly not immune to bad behaviour. It'll all work out, though!**

So this is more of a filler chapter, setting the stage for things to come. 

**And thanks for the reviews, everyone. One never tires of hearing that they're doing a good job! So if I am still chugging along quite well, do tell…**

**Chapter 14: Where To From Here?**

**Chad**

"_Tonight on Moments With Mo…When Spouses Cheat_-"

Chad hastily changed the channel and found himself watching two rather greasy women throwing chairs at each other while a toothless guy stood in the corner.

"_He loves ME, you mangy bit_-"

Now a weepy woman being consoled by a host with his cue cards and meticulous hair.

"_He broke my heart, so I broke his nose_-" 

Chad groaned and finally found ESPN. _Why_ were the talk shows tormenting him! He was _not_ a bad guy. Just a good one who had done a bad thing. A bad thing which he could not bring himself to _regret_, as hard as he tried… 

"What are you groaning at the TV for?" Troy emerged from the kitchen with a bowl of Fruit Loops. Troy, being the designated driver at Zeke's after party, had taken Chad home and ended up staying, partly because his friend kept wailing that he was doomed to an eternity in hell. 

"_I hate talk shows_," he muttered, trying to rub a headache away. Along with the throbbing were distinct visions of heady kisses and amorous name-calling. Sharpay had danced in his consciousness before, but now she was burned thoroughly into his brain. 

As Chad stared at the TV, his best friend regarded him. 

"You've been _weird_ since yesterday. Usually you can't shut up when we win a game."

Game? Right. _Game_. In the not-so romantic setting of the girl's bathroom Chad had forgotten his victory and his friends and his maybe girlfriend. All that mattered was her, _being_ with her and even now, he would be willing to forget the world and spend the rest of his life in a bathroom if he was with her.

"What's up, man?"

Chad hesitated and then slowly picked up the remote. He switched off the TV. 

"You're my friend, right?" he queried, still staring at the blank screen. "Like my _best_ friend?"

"_I like to think so_."

"And I can tell you stuff and you won't hate me."

Troy shrugged. "I might be pretty mad? But I guess I wouldn't _hate_ you."

"And you wouldn't freak out?"

"No promises!" he laughed awkwardly. "_Dude_," he continued with sudden male gravity, "what's up?"

Chad looked him dead in the eyes and laid the truth bare. He kissed Sharpay, he enjoyed kissing Sharpay, he _still_ wanted to kiss Sharpay and it was making him sort of crazy. But he had Taylor, and he didn't want Taylor to get hurt, but it seemed there was no way of _not_ hurting her now. So what was he supposed to do? 

Troy was silent for a moment as he stared. Then he proceeded to freak out. 

**Sharpay**

"_I need some advice_."

Mrs. Evans peered over her muesli and yogurt at her daughter. 

"From…_me_?"

Sharpay nodded fervently and ran a hand through her disheveled morning hair. She would now never be able to touch it again without thinking of his hands tangling in. She fought a blush. 

Now normally, Sharpay would consult her brother. Despite his oath of secrecy, however, Ryan made _no_ secret of his annoyance at not being able to tell Taylor. He sunk into a grave silence whenever she mentioned Chad, which was often. 

"_Well_…" Mrs. Evans shifted in her seat. "What's the problem, sweetheart?"

Sharpay took her cue eagerly. "_Okay_. So say there's this girl that is really into this boy who she previously detested. And it turns out that said boy is also into said girl. _However_, both boy and girl are already involved with really nice people who do not deserve to be cheated on." She exhaled. "So what should they do?" 

A pause. "Um…_well_. If this girl and boy are already involved…they have a responsibility to either end the affair or end it with their respective partners. I mean…if you can't commit to a relationship you shouldn't be in it at all." 

Sharpay fixed her mother with a long blank stare before: "_Hm_. And…_how is Uncle Ricky_?"

Mrs. Evans bit her lip and the discussion ended there. 

Despite her snide rebuff, Sharpay acknowledged, with great reluctance, that the woman had a point. She resolved to call Chad and recite a long spiel about their responsibilities to Lee and Taylor. Sharpay proceeded to put this off for several hours. 

As she vegged out in front of the TV with Ryan that morning, her phone rang. She nearly dropped when she eyed the name 'Lunkhead' flashing on the tiny screen. 

By the look on his face Ryan knew who was calling before she said anything. 

"Hey," Sharpay muttered, trying in vain to sink into her chair, out of sight. 

"_Hey_." Pause. Painful pause. "How are you?" 

"I'm…_fine_. How are you?"

"_Unfaithful and you_?" 

She flushed at Ryan's snide little murmur and got up off the chair. 

"Um…what do you want?" 

"To see you. That okay?"

She shrugged, settling down on the stairs in the foyer. 

"That's…_fine_?" She rolled her eyes at her own lameness. "Should I come over? Are you at home?"

"Uh…_no_. I'll come there." 

"_Bad idea_. Ryan's here." 

"_You told him_?"

"I had to tell _somebody_."

"Well…I told Troy so I guess we're even."

It was decided that they would meet at the playground in Junior East High, the place most likely to be deserted. Sharpay began to feel all sneaky and sordid the minute she hung up the phone. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Maybe because it wasn't supposed to be in the first place…

"So you're going to tell him, right?" Ryan observed her from across the hall. "That it'll never happen again?"

Sharpay nodded and stood up. "_Never again_." And she made her way towards the door. 

"Um…_Shar_?" he called after her as she opened the door. "You might want to change out of your pajamas first…" 

She found Chad leaning against the swing set, head down, trailing his sneaker through the sand absently. Sharpay bit her lip, trying to muster all the willpower she possessed. 

She shuffled over and settled down onto one of the swings before meeting his gaze.

"Well…" She gripped the chains hard. "_Isn't this a weird turn of events_?" 

Chad did not seem to be in a particularly vocal mood. He moved to her side and examined her in silence. She fidgeted. 

"One minute you hate some one, the next you're making out with them. _Pretty crazy, huh_?" she chuckled uneasily. 

Chad gripped the chain, his hand just over hers and stooped to kiss her. Her mind blanked as she melted into it, but a moan soon turned into a muffled protest as Sharpay remembered her promise. 

She pulled back and he pressed on. "_Crap_," she muttered as he traced soft little kisses on her cheek, her nose, her forehead. "That was bad. _Very_ bad!"

He retreated slightly. "It was?"

"_Yes_." Her eyes widened when she realized what he meant. "I mean no! The…_kiss_ wasn't bad. It was…_oh_. Oh crap."

She pressed her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist, giving up on obligatory guilt. 

"What do we now?" she groaned. 

"_I don't know_." He trailed his fingers into her hair and it was a welcome act. "Can we just…_not_ talk about it now?" 

Sharpay closed her eyes and nodded, tilting her head up to receive another kiss. 

**Author's Note: Needless to say this relationship is not off to an easy start. Review please! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: This was going to be part of Chapter 14 but I figured it'd be too long. So I split it and now we have a back-to-back updates! Kind of like what they did with Prison Break once. Raise your hand if you dig PB! **

**Chapter 15: No Promises**

**Chad**

Chad fidgeted in his seat that Monday morning in History. Extracts of the tête-à-tête with Sharpay kept drifting into his mind while Mr. Grayson lectured on the Cold War. It was a shame he couldn't pay attention. The old guy finally seemed to have something interesting to say. 

"The USA and the USSR: two vastly different superpowers…"

"_I'll leave Taylor_."

"With vastly different origins…"

"_What are you, crazy? She'll hate me even more! And she'll hate you. Everyone will_."

"Destined to collide…"

"_Sharpay, whatever they throw at us we can take it. We work. Somehow we work_."

"What exactly drove them together?"

"_And I want to be with you_."

"Their differences?"

"_Without the guilt." _

"Or their similarities?"

"_So I'm breaking up with Taylor. All I'm asking is that you be here when I need you_." 

Chad worked a restless hand up into his hair. He had promised Troy he would go no further with Sharpay, he had promised Sharpay he would end it with Taylor. The knowledge that he was being deceitful to a lot of people weighed heavily on him. 

Chad had always been on top of his game. But now there was Prom and basketball and SATs and this girl that he was kind of in love with and this other girl that he kind of loved and _didn't_ want to hurt. He was drowning in responsibility… 

At the next Dance Committee meeting, Chad could not help but notice Gabriella glowering at him from across the table. Whenever Sharpay spoke, she shot her an equally venomous look. 

"_What_ is your problem, Montez?" Sharpay finally voiced what he had been thinking.

"Oh…_nothing_," Gabbie sniffed and fell into a resolute silence. 

Chad cornered Troy outside of the bathroom.

"You told Gabriella?!"

His friend hesitated. "Well, she's my girlfriend," he began to protest. "I can't lie to mine!" 

Chad grimaced. "Nice, man. Really. _Thank you_." And he began to march away. 

Troy followed. "I told her not to tell Taylor."

"Oh, and you think she'll _listen_?"

"I told her you promised to nip this thing with Sharpay in the bud. And you have, right?" He grabbed his shoulder and pulled him around. "Right?" 

Chad hesitated. "_Look_. If you're my friend you won't tell anybody _anything_." Wonderful. Now he was resorting to emotional blackmail. 

"If you're _my_ friend you won't put me in this position."

His chest began to tighten as he stared at the basketball in his hands. "_I'll deal with it_," he muttered. 

Troy sighed. "You _can't_ really want her, Chad. She's _Sharpay_. _The mountain lion_. Remember?" 

His own voice sounded hollow as he forced himself to speak. "_I remember_."

**Sharpay **

Throughout the morning, Sharpay had gone from being painfully anxious to vaguely concerned to just plain _pissed_. He had promised. So why was he still sitting next to Taylor? Why was he still walking about with his arm around her? _Why_ did Gabriella keep giving her the evil eye? Her mood was not helped by Ryan's constant prodding. 

"You didn't end it, did you?"

"Well, there wasn't much time to talk while we were making out."

"_Sharpay_!" 

"_Ryan_!" she mimicked.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "And what shall become of Lee? He kind of thinks you're dating now. On account of you kissing him and all."

She chewed on her bottom lip. "I don't _know_, okay? I'm waiting for Chad's signal."

"_Which is_?"

"Breaking up with Taylor."

She got a rather unattractive view of the ice cream in his mouth as he gaped. "He's going to break up with her?"

"He told me he would." 

Ryan stared down at his tray. "_She's gonna be crushed_," he murmured. "She'll need someone…"

Sharpay snorted and he came out of his reverie. "And you call _me_ selfish." He raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's _obvious_ that the only reason you're so keen on the truth coming out is so _you_ can have a chance with Taylor."

Ryan sniffed in a deliberate manner. "I have always been the good twin, Sharpay. I'm allowed to want something for myself once in a while, aren't I?"

She rolled her eyes. Sharpay was not concerned with Ryan and Taylor at this point. Chad was taking his own sweet time and she realized she was going to have to give him a bit of a shove. 

Sharpay advanced to his table and tapped on his shoulder. "Can I talk to you?" Troy, Gabriella and Taylor snapped to attention. "Alone?"

"Why not here?" Gabriella was the first to ask. 

She glared at her. "Well, if you _want_ to hear us arguing over song lists…"

This seemed to satisfy Taylor, who resumed her conversation with Kelsi. Troy and Gabriella continued to stare, however, as Chad stood. "_I'll be right back_."

They convened by the cafeteria doors. Sharpay crossed her arms and glared up at him.

"_Gabbie knows_." 

If he was hoping this would distract her he was in for a big disappointment.

"Oh,_ no_," she murmured. "What if she tells Taylor?" Sharpay put a hand on her hip and a finger to her lip. "_But wait_. Weren't _you_ going to do that?"

His face took on a rather lost expression. She refused to allow this to thaw her. "I just need some time…"

"_No_! The more time it takes the more impossible it gets. I can't _do_ this, Chad. I'm not the girl that sneaks around." 

"I know."

She hugged herself and stared down at her shoes. "I'm starting to think this was a bad idea."

"_Don't_."

"It's the truth! What are we doing, Chad?" she attempted laugh. "This would _never_ work." She chewed on her bottom lip. "But it's…it's good that we realize that now. Before we had to hurt anybody, right?"

She looked at him as if daring him to disagree. "_Right_," he murmured. 

She felt her chest tighten. "_Right_. Well…it was fun while it lasted! Which wasn't very long but…"

They separated, Chad returning to his table, Sharpay leaving the cafeteria. She hurried to the bathroom, a painfully ironic refuge but refuge all the same. She leaned against the sinks. 

_No man is worth your tears_, Sharpay had once heard. _And if he is he won't make you cry_ _in the first place._

"_That_," she murmured to herself as hot tears blurred her vision, "is a load of _crap_." 

No one else had ever been so worthy of her tears as Chad. The thought made her sob even harder. 

**A/N: Referring to the beginning of the chappie, I don't know if American high schools are studying the Cold War right now. But we are so it'll have to do!**

**Review and let me know what you think. Sometimes I'm seized by horror and self-doubt about my writing. I would appreciate the reassurance! Or concrit. But **_**only**_** with the smiley faces!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Another sort of filler. It's okay. Don't roll your eyes! We're going to skip the next few months and just get to the start of Prom in the upcoming chappies. It would be too drawn-out and tedious to detail the entire year. And a period of Cold War type tension in Chad and Sharpay's relationship would be good. Hope that's cool with everybody! **

**Chapter 16: Reasoning Animals**

**Chad**

Chad had never been prone to depression. He was, on the whole, an intensely happy guy. And as far as anyone else could see he had no reason to be anything _but_ intensely happy.

He still had his maybe girlfriend (miraculously), his friends, his car, his reputation. Rationally, it should have been enough. But it wasn't. And he was irrationally miserable.

Since the 'break up' Sharpay had decided to distance herself in every way. If he was huddled in the back during Math class she was slumped in the front (vaguely amusing as their teacher tended to spit when he talked). If he sat near her in a Committee meeting she would stare down into her Hello Kitty notebook as if it held some deep, philosophical knowledge. She seemed to have taken an oath never to look at him or speak to him again.

Two months on and Chad was half crazy. He needed to be near her, to embrace her, to fight her. He just needed _her_.

And he would have pursued her, only Gabriella had taken to observing his every move. If she caught him even looking at Sharpay the wrong way she would send him The Glare. The '_Don't Make Me Tell Taylor_" Glare. Chad he pleaded with Troy to call off his girlfriend but he only shrugged it off as typical female behavior.

"They always look out for each other. It's how they survive."

"You sound like a National Geographic special."

And so Gabriella continued to glare and glare until one day…

"You _jerk_." He had never seen her truly mad before, let alone mad at _him._ With her pretty brown eyes ablaze and her mouth set in a taut, indignant line there was something comical about her. "Sulking after Sharpay," she accused. "You _said_ it was over."

"It is. _It_ barely even started." And even as he spoke the words a heaviness settled into his chest.

"Then act like it. Act _happy_. If you don't act happy Taylor gets sad. She's been sad."

"I don't want her to be."

"She thinks she's done something wrong."

"_She hasn't_. I just…" Chad was saved having to go on by the shrill warning bell.

Gabriella sighed. "What is _wrong_ with you, Chad? Any _reasonable_ guy would jump at the chance to be with a girl like Taylor."

Yes. Taylor was smart, gorgeous, driven. So the only reasonable explanation was that Chad simply _wasn't_ a reasonable guy.

**Sharpay**

Over the next two months Sharpay realized that not being with him required real willpower.

Chad had always been a part of her life, shadowing her from childhood to the hazy growing up phase of now. He was such a natural part that she had never noticed his importance.

Sharpay kept the drawing. After completing her masterpiece of orange grass, purple sky and pink house, Sharpay folded up the cause of their first fight and tucked it into her pocket. During her bedtime she would open it up and look over it in the warm glow of her nightlight, thinking of all the things she disliked about Chad Danforth. The list grew as they did. Only now, she realized that all the things she hated about him only drew her to him more. The goofy grin, the ego, the cutting comebacks and the weak ones too ('_Shopping for mirrors'_). And even worse, the resolve-dissolving kisses.

Denying herself these things was making her rather irritable and Ryan's constant probing as to why he never broke up with Taylor was not helping. She needed to be near him. To have him, to hate him. Anything but the weird, unnatural silence.

Shockingly, it was her sense of morality that kept her going. Sharpay was many bad things, but dirty mistress she was _not_ and dirty mistress she would never be.

Her determination flickered ever so slightly when she passed him on the staircase that morning. It flickered and faded a little more when he called after her:

"You can't just _not_ talk to me."

She turned around slowly, folding her arms. "What else do you suggest?" she rationed.

"_Friends_?" he suggested, fixing her with an open, imploring gaze.

She snorted, eyes averting his. "We don't have a strong enough foundation to build a friendship on. We don't have a foundation at all come to think of it." She turned and began to ascend again. Sharpay was almost proud of herself when:

"We love each other. Seems like a pretty good foundation to me."

A weaker girl would have crumbled. Sharpay was a weaker girl. She allowed herself to look at him.

"_Chad_-"

"_Sharpay_!"

There were many last things Sharpay would have wanted at that moment. But the very _last_ was for Gabriella to come charging up the stairs towards them.

"I thought you were steering clear of him," she accused in her high, indignant voice.

"I tried!"

She did not appear convinced. "So what? It wasn't enough for you to try and take Troy from me?"

"Oh my gosh, you're still _on_ that?" she exclaimed.

"No. I'm on _this_. Stay away from my friend's boyfriend."

"I'm _trying_."

"She's trying."

"And you? Are _you_ trying, Chad?"

Sharpay looked down Chad. Chad looked up at Sharpay. Gabriella looked between them and her face took on a forlorn and lost expression.

"This isn't really over, is it?"

**A/N: And from this point on, the action begins! We're moving towards the end, people. It almost feels like it's coming too quickly (**_**insert sad face**_

**R and R!**


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Hm

**Author's Note: **_**Hm**_**. I am noticing a lot of antagonism towards Gabriella. That is a fire I am willing to fuel! Expect new revelations about a certain character… **

**Chapter 17: Try **

**Chad**

"_Apple tart_?"

Chad peered up at Zeke, his chin resting on the basketball cradled in his arms. "_No, Zeke_. I do _not_ want apple tart. Why can't you ever make guy food? Like pizza."

Zeke's trademark grin slid off his face and was replaced by an injured frown. Chad heated with guilt and resentment as his teammate departed. He had tried. These past few weeks he had made a valiant effort to act like the Chad Danforth everyone knew and loved. The Chad Danforth who had everything. It should have been easy, but all the easy seemed to have faded from his life without him noticing.

The disgraceful truth was this: Chad Danforth would trade it all to spend his last few months of high school in shameful bliss with the blonde currently ignoring him.

Taylor stared at him in stony silence before: "_What_ is your problem?" she demanded finally. "You keep sulking, and tying your hair back, and wearing plain t-shirts. You hardly ever talk and when you do it's to snap at your friends. It's as if don't want to be around us."

The words came before he had time to measure them. "It's called _stress_, Taylor. Not everyone breezes through high school as easily as you."

In almost two years of banter, Chad had never spoken to Taylor like this, and Taylor had never looked at Chad with such open hurt. He nearly choked on the swell of guilt.

"Tay. I didn't mean tha-"

"If this is how you're gonna be," her voice came in a low tremor, "I'd rather you just go…"

Chad stood mutely, a part of him glad for the dismissal. All he wanted was to make Taylor happy, and yet whenever he was around her she seemed unusually miserable.

As Chad roamed the school, thumping his fist vacantly against walls, he was slowed by voices, echoing down the wide, red and white hallway.

"You sure these'll work?" Lee Truman. He clenched a fist.

"_Tried and tested_." Chad grimaced. He knew that voice, too. Truman's burly best friend, Ant (an ironic title considering he practically dwarfed Coach Bolton). "Why the long face?"

"I don't know. I kinda feel like a jerk…"

"_It's okay, buddy_." Chad peered around the corner and watched Ant place something in Lee's hand. "We all feel like jerks. But we get past it."

A pause. "_I don't know_…"

"Oh, come on! You won't even have to use them probably. You've been wooing her since forever now, right?" Lee nodded. "Right, Now this is it, buddy. You _have_ to lose it on Prom Night. It's like a rite of passage. Your father and his father and whoever else's father before that got lucky on this _magical_ night. And you're not gonna get any luckier than Sharpay Evans."

Chad hissed a word that he could not safely use around his mother before retreating. A thrill of elation shot through him as he strode down the hallway. He had hated Lee before, but now he could hate him with good reason. Now he could be valiant and save Sharpay from her charade of a relationship.

Chad had long since forgotten that Sharpay Evans was no willing damsel…

**Sharpay **

She was finally studying her algebra in earnest when Lee pecked her cheek and asked if help was needed with the decorations that day. Sharpay smiled at his intent, coffee-colored gaze and thanked him, while deep annoyance smoldered in her chest. He was so cute, _too cute_. He kept…_hovering_. Offering help and hugs and kisses and thinking he was her boyfriend which was exactly what she led him to believe.

Sharpay felt all wrung out by guilt. It was like she was using him. A substitute Chad.

"_Evans_." As if conjured by her thoughts, Chad appeared at her side. The familiar ripple worked its way down her spine and she began to ache. Sharpay bit her lip in resolve. She was supposed to be trying.

"What do you want?"

"I have to talk to you."

"Anything you have to say to my girl you can say to me." Sharpay suppressed a grimace. Lee had taken to calling her 'my girl' lately, as a term of endearment. She struggled not to punch something every time he did so.

Chad narrowed his eyes at him. "_That so_?" He sat astride the bench and stared around her, at him. "Well, all right, Truman-"

"_Shh_!" Mrs. Falstaff materialized, making them all jump.

"I'm _trying_ to study," Sharpay protested. She turned to Chad and hissed. "_I'm trying to study_."

"This is important." She found herself melting under that damn entreating gaze.

She turned to Lee. "_I'll be right back_," she murmured and stood. Chad followed her into a corner of the library.

"Lee isn't who you think he is," he muttered, standing close enough to make her pleasantly uncomfortable. "The guy's a weasel, Sharpay."

She folded her arms tight across her chest, bracing herself. "I was okay before you," she murmured, barely listening to him. "I was perfectly _fine_. And now…now I'm kind of in love with you and there's no hope of that going away in the near future. But I'm trying to be a good girl for once and be with a good guy and you're making it _very_ difficult."

For a moment it seemed he would relent, but then: "You don't know-"

"I know you made a choice," she snapped, feeling bitterness rise at the thought of him and Taylor. "That's what grown-ups do, right? They make choices and they stick to them. We have to grow up some time, Chad. We have to know what we want."

Sharpay made to turn away but he grabbed her arm, pulling her forward.

"I know what I want."

"_Hey_." Lee, who had been watching in silence, stood. "Don't grab my girlfriend."

Chad scoffed. "Girlfriend? You think she's actually into you? _This just in, buddy_. She isn't. And there aren't enough roofies in the world to change that."

Sharpay frowned. What was he talking about? Before she could question, Lee lunged past her and tackled Chad to the ground…

Ten minutes later Lee was in the nurse's office and Chad was outside Principal Matsui's. Sharpay approached him, hurrying to speak before her determination faded and the lie began to show in her eyes.

"Look, Chad. I am _sorry_ that you're not happy. But _I_ am. And I won't let you ruin it for me. So whatever you think you know about my boyfriend, I don't want to hear it. Get it?"

At that moment the office door opened and Principal Matsui poked his head out. He beckoned for Chad, who stood.

The look he fixed her with made her heart skip a beat, and not in a good way.

"Suit yourself."

**A/N: So who's worse? Lee for trying to scheme his way into Sharpay's knickers, or Chad for not warning her? **

**Methinks this chappie had a bit of a dark twist. **_**Hm**_**. Passion can be a dangerous thing…**

**But I wonder if I should maybe bump the rating up? I don't do explicit fics, but if we're talking roofies and the like I should take the more sensitive reader into consideration, no? Review and tell me what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Hm

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviewing! Quite a few of you agreed that a higher rating **_**is**_** necessary at this point and so it's T now. It kind of sucks 'cause I think I limited myself with the initial rating and it's a bit late to change things! But the subject matter on its own is enough. Next time I write a Chadpay I'll slap a T on it and go all out! **

**Hope you enjoy the chappie…**

**Chapter 18: Almost Happy **

**Chad**

Never before had hanging up decorations been such a tense exercise.

Chad was not on speaking terms with Taylor or Gabbie, and so Kelsi was aloof as well. He definitely wasn't talking to Sharpay, thus Ryan ignored him. And finally, even warm and affable Martha had no choice but to avoid him.

He only spoke when delegating tasks (chair-moving, lamp-hanging, fabric-arranging) and managed the rest of his communication through silent glares. At home he continued to snap at his mother. And so by the end of the week Chad was exhausted from Prom-planning and cold silences.

He poked through his pasta on a Friday evening while Mrs. Danforth washed pots and pans. At that moment he was trying hard to stifle his agony over what Lee and Sharpay could be doing…

Chad's mother finally broke the half hour of solid silence by sighing and flopping down in a chair across from him. She rested her chin on her fist and blinked at him. He glanced up from his dinner and said nothing.

"You know…" Mrs. Danforth began. "I could not _stand_ your father when I first met him."

Chad arched an eyebrow. He tended to forget that there was more to his parents' relationship than just having him.

"Why not?"

She shrugged. "He was _aggravating_. Just this rich white boy with his life all planned out for him. And I guess to him I was just a crazy black girl with big hair and politically aware badges on her coat."

"So what made you want to be together?"

Mrs. Danforth gave a sigh laced with sadness. "I never really figured that out," she murmured. "We just _fit _somehow. There was no happy when we weren't together."

"And when you were?"

A smile hovered over her face as she stared down. "Then everything seemed to come right. But the world wasn't exactly strewing flowers in our way. I got knocked up, he got disowned, we left school. It was hard, Chad. We had to fight for each other. We had to fight for _you_." Mrs. Danforth looked up abruptly and fixed him with a fierce look. "Now if _you're_ not willing to fight for Sharpay then maybe you don't really love her."

Chad blinked, taken aback by his sudden involvement. How had she even known…

"I _do_ love her! But Taylor…"

"If that look on your face is anything to go by," she resolved, "Taylor will be a lot happier without you."

"But-"

"No more buts! Chad, love won't always happen at what you think is the right time, with who you think is the right person. When it's there, it's there and you're either ready for it or you're not."

"I _am_ ready," he very nearly pleaded.

"Then what are you sitting around for!"

Chad got up with such haste he almost fell off his chair. He found himself charged with purpose all of a sudden. Happiness was out there. _She_ was out there. Sharpay needed him. She just didn't know it yet…

"We have to go. _Now_."

"We?" Mrs. Danforth reached down into her jean pocket. "I'm not gonna intrude on your big moment!" She pulled out a set of keys and tossed them to him. "That car cost an arm and a leg and a nose. It's about time you put it to good use." Chad grinned wide and turned to go. "And baby. Change your shirt. _Pasta sauce is not a good look_…"

Chad changed his shirt and was suddenly dissatisfied by everything else. He stood in his boxers for some fifteen minutes, surveying the pile of clothes on his bed. Surely a t-shirt and jeans were too informal for a declaration of love? But a suit was way too formal. Black t-shirt and white dress shirt with jeans. Casual but not lax…

"Chad!" His mother knocked hard on the bedroom door. "Love waits for no man. _Not even the pretty ones_…"

As he drove up to the Evans residence Chad forgot to enjoy his new car. He clambered out and sped up the cobble-stone driveway.

His knuckles were starting to hurt from knocking (he had also forgotten the convenience of doorbells) when the door finally swung open. His smile faded at the sight of Ryan in his pajamas.

"Where's your sister?"

"What's it to you?"

"It's everything to me!" he exclaimed, aggravated.

Ryan narrowed his eyes. "Does Taylor know you're here?"

Chad bit his lip. "Where. Is. She?"

"Gone."

"_Gone_?" The word did not sit well with Chad. It implied distance. "Where?" Ryan proceeded to push the door closed. He held out a hand to stop it. "Your sister needs my help. _Don't_ ask why, just tell me where she is! _Please, Ryan_."

This entreaty seemed to weaken his stance. He sighed the next words:

"Lava Springs. With Lee."

Chad felt his heart freefall to the vicinity of his stomach. "What? Why?" But he already knew that this was Lee's last ditch effort to get off with Sharpay before the truth came out. Chad refrained from asking when exactly she had left, lest he end up kicking himself for wasting time over shirts…

"It's supposed to be some romantic mini-break thing to celebrate her eighteenth. Never mind the cake I baked for her. All right, that _Zeke_ baked for…"

But Chad was already leaving.

**Sharpay**

He was nursing a black eye for her. She could not bring herself to refuse.

Sharpay could find no time for an over-the-top birthday celebration amid Prom-panning and SATs. Seeing as this was so depressing, Lee's present of a day and a night at Lava Springs should have cheered her up a lot. Sharpay tried her hardest to look like it did as she threw herself into his expectant arms. She needed the escape anyway…

The sun set as Lee's little sports car drove up to the lodge, which was brilliantly lit against the darkening sky. Lava Springs staff members swarmed them as soon they got out of the car.

"_Ms. Evans, Mr. Truman_, so glad to have you here!"

"Let me take your bags for you!"

"How's Boi?"

"I feel kind of important," Lee quipped as they trailed behind them.

"_I always do_," she sighed. Her maybe boyfriend laughed and put an arm around her waist, pulling her close. Sharpay tensed and hoped he did not notice.

The lobby was a murmuring sort of quiet as they walked in. She soaked in the familiarity while the receptionist confirmed their reservation. The shelf boasting her Star Dazzle awards (the most recent one being Ryan's) the little lounge where she and her brother resided when the shouting from their parents' room grew too loud to ignore…_and Fulton_.

"Ah…_Ms. Evans_. So lovely to see you again!" Familiar Fulton, the amiable round man that had attended to her every ridiculous whim for years, bustled up to them. "And without your family. Certainly becoming a little grown-up, aren't we?"

"_I am eighteen_," she sighed, smoothing down her white shift dress. She turned and looked up at her maybe boyfriend. "This is Lee Truman! I'm sure you know his family."

"Er…_yes_," Fulton took Lee's proffered hand and shook it slowly. "I'm familiar with the Trumans. Your father at least."

Lee nodded and tucked his hands into his jean pockets. "He comes down here a lot for business and stuff."

"_Right, right_…" Fulton clapped his hands together stiffly. "Well. I'll not keep you two. _Enjoy your evening_." They smiled and watched him hurry away before turning back to the receptionist.

"So that's one room with a king-sized bed?"

Sharpay's eyes widened as she looked to Lee who shrugged, equally befuddled.

"I didn't book just the one room, did I? I was sure I asked for two…"

The girl behind the desk shook her head. "_Says right here_."

They asked if there were any extra rooms available but there weren't. The lodge was fully-booked for the weekend, no last-minute reservations. Lee proceeded to apologize profusely. He didn't know how he could have made that mistake. She must think him _such_ an idiot…

"Of course, not! It's totally fine." He could always sleep on the couch. But it was best not to kill the romance by saying so just then.

Once in their room, Sharpay flopped back onto the plush white bed, not bothering to admire the surroundings she already knew so well.

"This was _such_ a great idea," she gushed dutifully, allowing her eyes to drift shut so that she only heard Lee drawing the curtains. "I needed to get away from all the crap at school."

"'_Specially Chad Danforth_." She felt the weight of him sitting down next to her. "Call me crazy…but I think the guy's kind of into you."

Sharpay took a stab at nonchalance. "_You're crazy_."

He chuckled lightly and she felt him shift now to lie down next to her.

"I'm _so_ sorry about Chad," she lied, keeping her eyes pressed shut. "But you were very sweet. There aren't a lot of guys that would take a hit for me."

"'_S okay_." She could feel him breathing on her cheek now. "You can make it up to me." Sharpay's eyes snapped open to see Lee leaning in.

Sharpay sprang up, smiling hard. "_I need the bathroom_." She hopped off the bed and fled, bare feet pattering along the soft carpet.

"Um…_okay_," he called after her as she closed the door. "I'll uh…I'll fix us some drinks."

**A/N: **_**Hm**_**. Will Chad make it in time? Maybe. Maybe not! **_**Evil chuckle**_**…**

**Okay. I need your input! I have an ending in mind but I also have ideas for how to continue it. But this wasn't supposed to be a long fic and now it is so methinks I should quit while I'm ahead! It is for you that I write so what do you think? **


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: Hm

**Author's Note: After careful consideration I've decided to quit while I'm ahead and end this on a high! I've got some good ideas for other Chadpay fics (I honestly didn't think I'd enjoy writing these as much as I do) which I think you'll like, too. **

**But anyway. We're not done here yet! Chad's still got a girl to save (**_**perhaps**_**). And there's still Prom and dress-shopping and Taylor and Ryan… **

**Chapter 19: Good Guys and Bad Guys **

**Chad**

Chad skidded to a halt at the receptionist's desk, panting. The slight woman of maybe thirty stared up at him, a vague smile on her face.

"Good evening, sir," she murmured. "You have a reserva-"

"_No_," Chad panted. He had just sprinted up from the parking lot and did not intend to slow down now. "I'm here for somebody. Sharpay Evans. And Lee Truman? I think they checked in…"

"About two hours ago, yes." Once again Chad's heart dipped. If he was too late…

"I need their room number! _Please_," he added with a hasty sort of charm that only he could pull off in such a state.

She shrugged a little. "I'm sorry, sir, but I'm not at liberty to release that information. As a professional employee of a professional resort it would be indefensible of me to-"

"_She's in trouble_," he uttered through gritted teeth. "I have to find her _now_."

The receptionist blinked slowly and sighed. "Perhaps I could call the room for you…"

Chad slammed his fist down on the marble desk top, an action which did not seem to have any immediate effect on the woman. "You don't understand! She might be passed out right now and…" He shuddered violently. "Okay…_lady_. We can do this the hard way or the easy way. The easy way involves you giving me the damn room number."

She almost smirked. "And the hard way?"

"That involves me searching every room in this place until I find her." On further reflection, it seemed that this would be a lot harder for _him_ than for her. She seemed about to say so when:

"_That won't be necessary_."

Chad turned and felt his heart thump to life at the sight of Sharpay seated in the lounge, flipping through a magazine. He heaved an almost tearful sigh and rushed to her, tripping over a suitcase in the process.

"_You're not drugged_," he groaned, cupping her face in his hands and stooping to kiss her forehead.

"_No thanks to you_," she spat, pushing him back. Sharpay stood and brushed past him. He left her bag, his mind a whirl, and followed, telling the receptionist they would be back as he passed.

Despite the thrill of relief, Chad could not help a bit of disappointment. His climactic rescue had fallen flatter than one of Zeke's souffle. Still. She was okay. She was with him. And for the first time in a long time Chad was intensely happy. Sharpay, however, did not seem to feel the same.

"Where's the car?" she snapped, pink heels click-clacking on the ground.

Chad took her arm and pulled her back carefully. "You okay, Evans?"

"Oh. _I'm fine_." He tightened his grip as she tried to disengage. "Just a little disappointed," she continued. "'Cause you know. _Lee_, who is supposed to be _such_ a nice guy, tried to drug me. And you," her voice took on an especially acidic tone, "who are _supposed_ to care about me, didn't stop him."

"I tried!"

"Not hard enough!"

"And I _do_ care about you. Sharpay, I-"

She wrenched her arm free with alarming force. "The _only_ reason I am talking to you right now is that I need a ride home. _Do not_ abuse the privilege."

Chad called after her as she walked away aimlessly. "Where's Lee?"

She stopped as if he had grabbed her again. Sharpay turned on her heel, a strange smirk on her lips.

"All doped up and tied to the balcony. He's kind of naked…"

"_How did you_-"

"Contrary to popular belief…_I'm not an idiot_. Your roofies comment in the library kind of put me on edge." She said this as a sort of admission. "And then he brought me here and _accidentally_ booked one room. He kept trying to force drinks on me. I searched his pockets while he was in the bathroom and lo and behold- he's a two-faced weasel. So I swapped our drinks."

Chad resisted a grin. This was something serious and the hollow look in Sharpay's eyes betrayed the fact. "We have to call the police."

"_Nothing happened_."

"It could have."

Sharpay narrowed her eyes and took a few deliberate steps forward.

"So they get here and find what? Lee tied naked to a railing? They might just think _I_ was trying to get off with _him_."

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"That's pretty rich coming from you!"

As much as a petty squabble would have made him feel better, he resisted.

"_Sharpay_. We have to call the police. To scare him at least. It wasn't you, but it might be some other girl later. You don't have to talk to me. Just come inside and we'll call them." And he held out a hand, the only gesture he could think of to show support. At that moment Chad did not want to fight her or kiss her. He just wanted her to know that he was there.

She did not take it. But after a while she did draw her coat tighter around her and stomp back up to the quiet building, the occupants of which were probably having dinner in blissful ignorance…

**Sharpay **

Sheriff Valenti, for all his impressive airs (chiseled, sun-dried features, shiny badge and leather coat) was completely useless. Apparently, it was hard to arrest anybody for anything in this situation, even with Sharpay and Chad's statements. Especially with the fact that the alleged perpetrator was currently in the nude and rendered helpless by the drug he was _allegedly_ in possession of. Said drug was nowhere to be found. Sharpay pointed out with a valiant attempt at patience that this was because they were in the drink. Valenti then had a heck of a time going on about lab tests.

In all fairness, though, he did let Sharpay slap the slowly awakening Lee around for a while before restraining her. He also agreed to put him behind bars for as long as it took his parents to come and get him. And so what seemed like hours later, Chad and Sharpay watched Valenti and his partner drag Lee away in a bathrobe, the Sheriff remarking that she was a lucky girl to have someone looking out for her.

"You hear that?" She could tell Chad was trying to lighten the mood. "_Lucky_." He failed.

She rolled her eyes and pushed her hands up through her hair, as Fulton hurried into the room.

"I am so _very_ sorry, Ms. Evans," he murmured, patting her shoulder awkwardly. "I had doubts about that boy from the start. His father certainly frequents Lava Springs. But not for business!"

Sharpay was in no mood for scandal. Fulton suggested calling her parents, which she refused. He offered the room for free which she thankfully accepted. Sharpay wanted to be alone. Fulton obliged. Chad did not.

"_Wow_," he murmured, eyeing the flat screen TV. "Is this place something or what?"

She removed her coat and kicked off her shoes. "_Go away_."

"And abandon you to soak up all this luxury on your own?" He peered into the bathroom. "That would be inconsiderate."

Sharpay heaved a sigh, heavy thoughts seeping into her mind. She thought of the wasted weekend. She thought of the wasted relationship. She thought of the countless girls that had been tricked and taken advantage of by losers like Lee Truman. She thought of how she had almost been one of them. And all of a sudden she felt humiliated.

"_Gimme a break, Chad_," she muttered, moving towards the door. "I know you don't care about this stupid room. You've got a TV just like that at home. So just go. _Go home_." She thought of _her_ home, and what her mother would say if Sharpay told her about the boy of whom she had so thoroughly approved. There was not much in Sharpay's life that her mother approved of. She gripped the doorknob.

Chad was standing next to her in the open doorway, silent. She thought of him leaving and was horrified to feel her eyes prickling with hot tears.

She bit her lip hard. "Am I bad?" she mumbled. "Am I not supposed to be happy?"

He put a hand over hers. She stared down at it. "Well, if you're bad I'm a hell of a lot worse." Chad hesitated. "_Sharpay_." Never before had the sound of her own name caused her to shiver. It did just then. "You make me happy. Nobody else. And if that's wrong…"

Sharpay looked up, on the verge of everything. Crying, hitting, kissing…"Don't you _dare_ say if that's wrong I don't want to be right."

He smiled. "Sorry. That's the best I can do." She smiled. They kissed and closed the door…

Sharpay stirred quietly the next morning and as her thought process began to chug up to speed again, she figured this must be one of those waking dreams. Considering what had gone on the night before, everything felt too…good to be real.

She was warm and curled up against some figure that looked like Chad Danforth, her head resting on his steadily rising and falling chest, his arm about her waist. She looked down to his feet, which were adorned with a fetching pair of Superman socks. Sharpay snorted and bit her lip a second later, hoping not to wake him, lest she should break the spell.

Her hopes were in vain. "_Don't_ laugh at my socks," Chad muttered, eyes still closed.

"_But they're stupid_. In a really cute way. I have a Cinderella pair anyway so who am I to chuckle?"

In case it _was_ a dream, Sharpay focused hard on never waking up. She could not remember a time when she felt so safe. So openly, wildly loved.

"You _do_ love me right? Or was I an idiot for saying it first?"

"What?"

"Don't answer my questions with a question!"

He snorted. "You really are as dumb as you look, Evans." She poked him hard. "I love you! Like a lot. Like…the words aren't enough, you know?"

"Well…I don't know. I _think_ I know. This being in love thing is a first for me."

"Yeah. Me too."

They lay like that for another few minutes, just breathing. Chad's arm went for his phone and the bedside table. He turned it on, murmuring that he should have called his mother a long time ago. He had hardly started dialing when the phone began to ring. Chad sighed at the name of the caller and answered.

"_Hey, mum_. No. I'm not dead. I'm at Lava Springs." Sharpay thumped him on the chest eagerly and mouthed, '_Speaker_.' He complied and Mrs. Danforth's demanding tone came through loud and clear over the phone, making Sharpay smile.

"So you just decided on an impromptu little weekend away, huh? And who did you think was gonna finance it?"

"The room's free and I'm with Sharpay. It's kind of a long story."

"_Oh_." Her tone was slow, pensive. "Did you use protection?"

Sharpay suppressed a shriek and Chad choked, "_Mum_!"

"Did you?"

"_Nothing happened_. We were just…sleeping. And stuff."

"Hm. Well, I hope you enjoyed the nap, sweetheart. But it's time to wake up. Taylor stopped by. Wondered where you were naturally."

And with that, reality came crashing into the room. Chad began to sit up. Sharpay grimaced and shifted off him, pulling her dress down over her knees.

"What did you tell her?"

"That you went to look for Sharpay. What else could I do?" she added at his exclamation.

Sharpay wondered why the hell he should be so het up about it. The truth was forcing its way to the surface, and she was more than ready to let it emerge.

She bit her lip in agitation at the look on his face as he hung up a few minutes later.

"_Look_," she muttered, pinching at the sheets. "If you're still all cloudy with doubt at this point…"

He put a hand to Sharpay's cheek, thumb tracing her bottom lip, and steered her gaze up.

"I'm ready."

**A/N: I hope I didn't disappoint by not having Chad execute some dramatic rescue. I just thought it would work better if Sharpay sorted out Lee. She's tough enough to take care of herself, but she still needs Chad. Because she wuvs him (girly giggle)!**

**Anybody who ever watched the (sadly short-lived) 'Roswell' will know where I got Sheriff Valenti from (his appearance, not his character)! But even if you haven't it doesn't matter. I just miss 'Roswell'…**

**And as for the date-rape issue, I read up a bit on it and apparently it's hard for people to even determine what classifies as 'rape'. There're all these issues of gender, and sexuality, and individual responsibility. Sometimes I think the law is complicated just for the sake of it. But let's not dwell too much in that!**

**Review if you please…**


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: Hm

**Author's Note: This is a bit of an angsty one. Got nothing much else to say for once!**

**Chapter 20: Painful Truths **

**Chad **

Chad became very resourceful in avoiding Taylor that weekend. First, he was _way_ too exhausted from the Lava Springs fiasco to go anywhere or apologize to anyone. Then Troy needed help with his free throws so _of course_ he had to spend the afternoon at the Boltons'. Then he had to mow the lawn-

"_Chad_." Mrs. Danforth fixed him with a deliberate look and settled a hand on her hip. "You expect me to believe that you actually _want_ to do chores?"

"I'm a considerate guy!"

But another silent glare resigned him to the fact that he could not run away forever. It wasn't fair on Taylor, or Sharpay, and if he cared about them he would give them what they had a right to- the truth.

Chad knocked on the door of the McKessie house that Sunday evening and tucked his hands into his jean pockets. A few seconds later it swung open to reveal a plump, smiling woman with thick black braids. Said woman's smile faded quick when her eyes fell on Chad.

"_Hey, Mrs. McKessie_." He attempted a grin of familiarity.

She nodded. "_Chad_."

"Uh…is Taylor here? Could I talk to her for a second please?"

Mrs. McKessie rested a hand on her hip and another on the doorknob.

"Well, I hope it takes more than a second for you to explain your attitude towards her."

Chad tried to speak, then hesitated, wondering if he should apologize, or explain his plight. He ended up gaping like a fish until Mrs. McKessie called back into the house:

"Tay, sweetheart? Your…_Chad_ is here." She gave him one last look for good measure before moving back into the house. Chad's chest tightened as he waited. No turning back now.

After what felt like an hour Taylor emerged on the doorstep, closing the door behind her. Chad greeted her feebly and she folded her arms tight.

"_How was Lava Springs_?"

His shoulders hunched as he gazed at her sneakers. "I can explain that…"

"I don't want you to _explain that_," she muttered. "I want you to tell me now if there is something going on between you and Sharpay Evans."

Chad looked up, mute. Under the bright porch light he saw her eyes glisten and felt his own sting. He loved her. She was his friend. But there was no way of not hurting her now.

"Tay…" He couldn't bring himself to go on.

She stood motionless for a minute before: "_Oh_."

"_I'm sorry_."

"For how long?"

"_I don't know_," he answered in truth. Looking back, Chad couldn't remember ever _not_ loving Sharpay, even when he hated her. But no good could come from divulging that. "I just…I love her. And I love _you_ but…"

Taylor hugged herself and slumped back against the door. "But not in the same way, right?"

He took a step up. "I tried to end it, _I swear_. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"And that's the only reason you stayed with me? So you wouldn't hurt me."

"It sounds bad when you say it like that."

She gave a high, strangled sort of laugh. "It's not _bad_. It's stupid. Because this might've hurt a lot less if you'd just been _honest_. And I wasted all this time with _you_ when I could've…" She bit her lip, shook her head.

Chad stood in helpless silence for a moment, waiting for her to yell, hit him, anything but this.

"_Please don't hate me, Taylor_." He took her hand and it went limp in his grasp.

She sniffed and pulled away. "I have to hate you, Chad. Just for a little while." A tear dropped so rapidly he might have missed it were his eyes not trained on her face.

"_I'm sorry_." It was pitiful and useless and she seemed not to hear as she opened the door. Taylor retreated back into the house, mumbling a goodnight…

He drove his car further up the street and sat in the dark. After a while Chad picked up his phone and called the only person he wanted to talk to just then.

"I told her."

"And?"

"_She hates me_."

"_She doesn't_. She's hurt, that's all. Give her time…"

"The year's almost over, Sharpay."

"She'll be okay. _You'll_ be okay. And I know you care about her and you don't want to lose her and stuff. But it's not up to you, is it? So just wait. And maybe…maybe we should keep our distance for a while."

"How long is a while?"

A pause. "_I don't know_. As long as it takes for her to be okay, I guess."

He exhaled hard. "I'm not sorry about us. That's the truth."

"I know. _Love you_…"

Sharpay hung up abruptly and Chad found himself murmuring into the dark, "_Love you, too_."

**Sharpay **

It was times like this when Sharpay wished she had bothered to build a solid group of friends outside the Drama Club. She was shamefully late in finding a dress and had to resort to shopping with her mother, dragging Ryan along as well.

The one good thing about having Mrs. Evans around was that she knew her garb, as well as designers, so it was no trouble finding a store that catered to their specific requirements, i.e big, poofy French gowns of the 1900s. The owner of this boutique, Francois Castel, seemed a dignified and professional man, with his stately figure, frameless spectacles and smooth bald head. That was until he got his hands on Sharpay's corset strings.

"Do I _really_ need this, mother?" she wheezed as Francois tightened the cords of the pretty pink thing again. She stood on a little platform in front of a bunch of mirrors, Ryan and her mother plopped down in cushioned blue chairs behind her.

"Of course, sweetheart!" she trilled, sipping her Red Bull. "You need to squeeze in and push up the little that you have."

"_C'est vrai_," Francois murmured, giving one last tug.

Sharpay cocked an eyebrow at her new cleavage. "I can barely breathe! I'll be passing out the whole night."

"We 'ave ze smelling salts," he intoned. "_Now_. I shall go and brrring you ze robe!"

As she watched him strut out of the room, Sharpay was weighed down by the feeling that this was all in vain. She was currently dateless. Lee was pretending she didn't exist and Chad was doing the same, on her advice. _Why_ had she given him such foolish counsel? Because she cared about what he cared about now. And Chad cared about Taylor's happiness. So there would be no pressure over Prom or announcing their 'relationship'. She never expected it to be easy…

"Oh, you'll look _such a treat_, darling," her mother cooed, causing both her children to roll their eyes.

"Do you _have_ to be here, woman?" she spoke to the reflection. "You're not being particularly helpful."

Mrs. Evans gave her a grave look. "_Sharpay, dearest_. This is the last time I'll _ever_ get to go dress-shopping with you. Except for your wedding. But who knows when that'll be! Besides, she continued, before Sharpay could remark. "I'm paying. _So hush_."

Sharpay groaned and hopped off her perch. "I'm going to talk to Francois about this bodice of death…"

This decision, Sharpay soon realized, was a bad one. For who should she see upon stepping out of the changing room but Gabbie and Taylor, each with a shopping bag in hand, smiling up at Francois. She thought of doubling back, but as she did so Taylor looked past the tailor to her. She froze. Sharpay froze. Gabriella froze. Francois chattered.

There was no backing down now. Sharpay advanced slowly in her too-tight corset and jeans, feeling vulnerable and panicky.

"Um…what are you two doing here?" Francois stopped his wild gesticulating and turned.

"Ms. Darbus mentioned it," Taylor muttered. "Said they have some beautiful stuff."

Sharpay bit her lip. All this civility was getting to her. "Yeah. _They do_…" And suddenly, she snapped. "Taylor, I am _so_ sorry." She closed the space between them in few strides, clasping her hands in a humility that was alien to her. "I wasn't trying to hurt you or cause any trouble or…"

"_Sharpay_." She held up a hand to stop her. "I'd rather not talk to you right now."

"Oh. _Okay_." She felt injured somehow as she began to retreat, but Taylor fired up suddenly;

"What is it about _you_? What do you have over me?"

"Nothing!" She was compelled forward once more. "And if I were Chad I would pick you in a heartbeat."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Sharpay nodded. Taylor scoffed and rolled her eyes. A pause. A painful pause. Francois coughed quietly.

"_Erm_…let me see to zat dress of yours, Sharpay."

And he left the trio to stare at each other.

"_Tay_," Gabbie murmured. "There's some cute stuff over there…" She gestured vaguely away.

Taylor nodded, paused, and then glowered at Sharpay once more.

"I'll be out of here in a minute."

"_No_. You were here first. But when we come back in an hour you'll be gone, won't you?"

Sharpay nodded, willing to submit to anything under such a gaze.

Taylor took a step forward and she stood her ground. "He says he loves you," she murmured. "_If you hurt that boy_…"

"_I won't_."

Taylor nodded. Sharpay nodded. The girls left and she retreated to the changing room with reddened cheeks.

"_Taylor McKessie was here_," she mumbled to Ryan's reflection, stepping back onto the platform. "You wanna go see her?"

She could tell what he wanted from the way he sat up. But he answered with a sound, "_No_. She doesn't need me hovering right now. Anyway…I wanna see your dress."

Sharpay smiled quietly as her mother inquired, "Duckie, do you _like_ that brainy girl?"

"_Yes_. But she just ended a two-year relationship with the guy Sharpay is now dating."

"We're not _dating_," she sighed. "I don't know what we are right now."

"But you like him?"

"Love him."

Mrs. Evans paused a moment. "My Pay-Pay? _In love_? Maybe a wedding isn't too far off after all!" And she continued to sip her Red Bull.

There came another synchronized roll of the eyes as Francois swept in with the most gorgeous red dress Sharpay had ever seen…

**Author's Note: So that's where they're at right now. It hasn't gotten any easier for these two, has it? Next chappie is Prom! Our story's coming to an end, folks! Hopefully a good one…**


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: Hm

**Author's Note: First part of Prom, yay! The date issue **_**must**_** be sorted…**

**Chapter 21: Happy Happenings**

**Chad**

"That's perfect, Kels. _Good job_."

The playmaker responded with a glowering look and continued to bejewel the piano.

If you had told Chad seven months ago what state his Committee would end up in, he would have laughed. His fun little team had distorted into a group riddled with tension, longing gazes and indignant glares. But none of this had been reflected in their work.

The smelly East High Gym was gone, and in its place they had assembled a glittering velvet arena, striking and Gothic with streams of red satin and imitation gold leafing across the walls, metal lamps and porcelain masks hung in corners, even an iron chandelier hanging from the ceiling, courtesy of the Evans clan.

Chad watched Sharpay argue with her twin over a stream of pink ribbon and felt the familiar ache.

Their not being openly together did not stop people openly talking about them. In fact, it seemed to fuel the flame of hearsay. _How_ could Chad have hooked up with Sharpay Evans? He had one of the hottest girls in school and he gave her up! _What_ did he see in her? Sharpay was nowhere near as pretty as Taylor. And what the hell happened to Lee? He was probably broken-hearted. That _must_ have been why he wasn't going to Prom…

Troy, for the most part, shared their attitude. "_I can't believe you_," he muttered for the seventh time in twenty minutes. They sat at a table apart from their current and former partners, trying to look as if nothing were wrong.

Chad groaned. "As _unfathomable_ as the concept may be, I want to be with her. I. Love. Sharpay. And not in the polite, sunshine and daisies way _you_ love Gabriella." He leaned forward and continued, before Troy could retort. "You're my _best friend_, man. If you're not in my corner then what am I gonna do?"

Troy faltered, scratched his head, and met Chad's stare finally. "_All right_. All right! I suppose it's not _totally_ unfathomable. She's…cute. _Crazy_, but cute. It makes sense…in a twisted sort of way." He sighed. "So…_you have my blessing_." Chad grinned and Troy mirrored it. "But…" his face took on a hesitant look, "if you want her so bad…why aren't you _with_ her?"

He cast a glance at the table a few meters away.

"_Dude_. It's already out there. Pretending you don't want to be with Sharpay won't do any good. It'll only make you miserable. And I've had enough of Sad Chad to last me a lifetime. So just do what you feel."

Could it really be that easy? He frowned a little. _Of course not. _

With the exception of his mum, Taylor had been the one person Chad trusted blindly, who gave him direction when he drifted and offered advice when he was conflicted. He had injured her enough and could not bring himself to be with someone else at her expense, even if he loved that someone just as much.

And so Chad continued to mope after Sharpay, and Sharpay moped after Chad, and Ryan moped after Taylor, and Taylor glided past them all in icy silence.

After a few days, Chad began to believe that his happy times in East High had passed for good…

**Sharpay **

Sharpay was officially freaking out. It was one thing for her to be supportive a couple of weeks before Prom, it was quite another to not have been asked _a few days_ ahead of the biggest night of her year. It could not be the biggest night of her year, _of her life_, without Chad. All sympathy had waned and died and she resorted to drawing unflattering caricatures of him in Math to expel her aggression.

"_Just grow a pair already_!"

"Sharpay?" Ryan eyed her from his desk. "Are you talking to yourself?"

She glowered. "_No_. I'm talking to _him_." And she poked a finger into Chad's inflated, grinning face.

Ryan nodded like he understood and returned intently to his work.

When they got home Sharpay waved off her mother's attempts to make her try on the red dress and trudged upstairs.

Later in the day, the doorbell rang. Shar sprang up and practically flew out of her room, her heart thumping in anticipation of a pink corsage and a disarming grin.

She slowed at the staircase landing and watched her brother open the door. She bit her lip hard.

"_Hey_." Shar's heart sunk at the female voice and it plummeted further when said female stepped into the house.

"_Taylor_." Ryan closed the door behind her swiftly. "What's up? What are you…doing here?"

They stood in the foyer, each fiddling with their hands.

"What am I doing here?" she murmured. "_That_ is an excellent question."

A pause followed and even though Sharpay was seated safely on the landing she could feel the awkwardness.

"Are you gonna…_answer it_?" he asked, a faint smile in his voice.

"_Well_…" She retreated a few steps and leaned back against the door. "It's just that…obviously I don't have a Prom date anymore. And I just thought I'd ask…I mean, I know this is presumptuous…you've probably already got a date-"

"_I don't._" He took a step forward and froze._ "_I didn't…ask anybody."

"_Oh_. Well that's perfect! _I_ don't have a date, _you_ never did. So I figure we could go together? You know. _As friends_."

"_Yeah_. Friends. Or whatever."

"_Right_. So…is that a yes?"

"That is a _hell yes_."

Taylor laughed a little.

"Walk me out?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes and shook her head as they walked out together. Unbelievable! The girl had only just broken up with her…all right. Sharpay _was_ instrumental in said break up. But she had done her best. And why did Taylor have to go for her brother? It was like a twisted partner swap. But Ryan did not seem to view it that way as he burst into her bedroom.

"I think something awesome just happened to me."

She peered up at him from her magazine. "You realize you're just the rebound guy, right?"

Ryan's face remained blank for a moment. Then he narrowed his eyes. "_I'll take it_."

This response caught her off guard and as a result Sharpay felt bad. "Okay. Forget I said that." She exhaled. "I'm happy for you, Ryan." O

"And I'm happy for you. Even if your boyfriend is a cheating scumbag who can't commit."

She smiled vaguely as Ryan departed, but as soon as the door closed a heavy weight settled in her chest.

Boyfriend? What boyfriend?

**Chad **

He was more than a little surprised to see her planted on his doorstep.

"Taylor. _Hi_." He closed the door behind him, shutting off his mother's intent staring. Chad watched her uncertainly and rubbed his bicep against the cool, crisp evening. He could not help but notice the weird sense of déjà vu.

This time it was Taylor who seemed flustered, almost guilty.

"Are you o-"

"I asked Ryan to the Prom," she blurted.

Chad blinked. "_Oh_." How was he supposed to react to this news?

"Not to make you jealous," she hastened to add. "This isn't me rubbing it in your face. This is me telling you that…I'll be okay. I am seized by the sudden knowledge that _I will be okay_."

"I want you to be okay." And he meant it with all his heart, despite any initial surprise at the thought of her and Ryan. "You're my best friend, Tay. My best girl…friend."

She nodded and pursed her lips. "Well…you'll always be my best _guy friend_. Although you're kind of pond scum to me at the moment."

Chad could think of no way to respond and soon figured out that silence would be best anyway. "I want you to be okay, too," she added carefully. "Prom is coming up. You and Sharpay have worked really hard on it. Neither of you should go dateless…"

If anything could make him love her anymore than he already did it was this. Chad felt the weight fly off him suddenly. No more guilt, no more hiding…

Chad tried not to look as happy as he felt. "_I don't deserve you_."

Taylor bit her lip. "You really don't," she murmured.

As he watched her turn and walk away, a grin lit up Chad's face for what felt like the first time in years.

"Everything okay now?" was the first thing Mrs. Danforth said when she saw him.

Chad closed the door behind him and turned. "_Everything's great_."

**Sharpay **

Sharpay seriously contemplated suicide as she trumped down the stairs that morning. The opera house was complete, the dresses had been bought, the date names had already been thrown around. And there was Sharpay, a lonely spinster.

Just when she was weighing the shock value of slitting her wrists in the girls' bathroom against the glamour of hanging herself from the chandelier in the gym, the voice she had come to love and hate called her name. She turned back and stared up the staircase.

"Yes, dear?" He grinned as he skipped down the staircase and this only annoyed her more.

"It just occurred to me that I have been the biggest jackass."

"_You don't say_."

He ignored this. "I haven't asked you to the Prom yet."

"It's about time." She folded her arms.

"Just shut up and listen! _Evans_…" He took another step down and placed a hand on the railing behind her. "I'd like to take you to the Prom. And then the after party. And the night after that I'd like to take you to this really cool Chinese place that just opened up. And at the risk of sounding like a twelve-year-old, I would like you to _please_ be my girlfriend."

Sharpay narrowed her eyes at him and for a moment she thought of refusing. He seemed to pick up on this and his grin faded. She smirked. "_Sure_." Sharpay threw her arms open and wrapped them around his neck. "Why the hell not?"

The grin restored, Chad pressed her back against the railing and proceeded to make up for all the kisses they had missed in being apart. So engrossed were they in the death-defying embrace that Ms. Darbus went unnoticed as she passed them on the staircase.

She cleared her throat deliberately once she got to the bottom and they pulled apart, blushing.

Darbus cocked an eyebrow. "_How did I not see this one coming_?" She shook her head and swept away, leaving the pair in a fit of laughter.

On a Saturday night the Evans home was all a-buzz, genuine excitement charging through it's occupants for the first time in a long time.

Sharpay had never appreciated her mother's hair-dressing skills until now. She had worked her hair into a curly, golden ponytail, loose and but not messy, that spun round to her shoulder, with a thin, diamond-studded band clipped up into it.

Putting on the dress was a not so pleasant experience in comparison.

By the time Mrs. Evans was done Sharpay's instant cleavage had been conjured and her already small waist cinched.

Ryan swept into the room to admire the completed effect. He looked rather suave in his navy blue coat tails, hair slicked back.

"You look so awesome," he beamed.

"Really?" For the first time in what felt like ever Sharpay was nervous. How would everybody react when they turned up together? Well, whatever they said about her, there would be no denying that Sharpay looked fantastic.

The scarlet creation hung off her pale little shoulders, a mass of lace and glitter and satin, little claret ribbons along the hem. Her pout had been painted a delicate red and a gem stone hung down from around her neck.

"Well, aren't you the perfect little Victorian socialite?"

Sharpay flushed, unaccustomed to her mother's praise. It was a strange little bonding experience. A few years too late, but still.

From downstairs, the doorbell rang. She felt faint, and not from a lack of oxygen.

"Okay!" Sharpay gathered up her skirt carefully and trumped towards the door. "_He's here_," she could hardly keep the relief from her voice.

"Have a good night, Pay-Pay!" Mrs. Evans trilled after her.

She offered a bit of a smile and nodded to Ryan. "Take care of McKessie." He would picking her up in their infamous pink car. It was a bit of a mood-killer but oh well…

Ryan placed a hand over his heart. "_On my life I will_."

Sharpay smirked and fled as her mother continued to whimper.

She counted five seconds before opening the door.

Chad, hair tied back, had opted for black coat tails, a cape, and- for some reason unknown to her- a cane. His grin faded as he regarded her, to be replaced by a look of quiet astonishment.

They stood like so for a while, Sharpay trying not to fidget under the gaze.

"Well?" she urged. "_Say something_."

"Like what?" he murmured.

"Anything! What are you thinking right now?"

"_Inappropriate thoughts_."

Sharpay tried to sigh away a smile. She knew she had not fallen in love with a poet.

"Well, that'll have to do."

He offered his arm and she took it. They strolled together to the car, humming 'All I Ask' in effortless harmony…

**A/N: Off to the Prom we go! **


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: Hm

**Author's Note: Final chappie! And then an epilogue and we're done! Can I get a WOOP WOOP (I know you've got my back, avrilstar)?! Read, review and all that faff…**

**Chapter 22: The End of the Beginning**

**Chad**

"Are we gonna stand out here all night or go in?"

"_Stand out here all night_."

Chad groaned and took Sharpay's soft little hands in his. From within the gym Kelsi could be heard banging away at the piano, her music meshing with the chatter of gathering seniors.

"_They're gonna look at us funny_…" She pouted and Chad battled the urge to kiss this foolish nymph.

"Let them look! I. Do. Not. Care. Since when do you?"

Sharpay bit her lip, stared down at their hands. Then she gave her bare shoulders a little shake.

"_You're right_," she exhaled. "You're right! Why _should_ I care? I am like, the poster girl for social rebellion!"

Chad grinned, "_That's my girl_," and offered his arm again.

Chad led her through the doors, spurred on by the thrill of loving her and having her. As they walked in 'Masquerade' faded and the DJ began to holler into his mic.

"All right, Kels, enough with that boring stuff! Are you kids ready to party or what?" There came a roar of approval and he nodded. DJ Snoop, Bartleby Neilson being his true name, was hardly older than the rest of them. He was a reedy fellow with a curly mop of hair and sunglasses to accessorize his tuxedo. He grinned a goofy, winning grin.

"_All righty then_!" Snoop began to leap around the turntables and with a whirr of the track the music blared to life.

"Don't forget to cast your votes for Prom King and Queen! Or should I say…_The Phantom and Christine_!"

Chad frowned a little. Judging by the looks being sent their way, that was a title they had no hope of winning. A few months ago he might have cared. But now Chad had Sharpay and he was more passionate about her than he had ever been about his own popularity, or basketball, or even the new car sitting outside. He gripped her hand.

"_You're kind of crushing my fingers, Chad_," Sharpay protested as they drifted towards a chaise longue in a corner of the room.

He gave her a sheepish look and loosened his hold.

They were almost safe when Chad felt a finger tap his shoulder hard. He turned and could just make out Kelsi in the mellow red and pink light. She looked completely different in a flouncy black and red dress that seemed twice her weight.

"I think it's _really rotten_ what you're doing to Taylor, Chad," she huffed.

He was going to defend himself but Sharpay cut him off:

"Don't you have a date to get to?"

Kelsi wavered slightly under her glare. "Jason's at the snack table."

"Well, go _join him_ then, you little sheep! This is our night, too, you know."

With an almost comical look of terror Kelsi complied. Chad shook his head, trying not to laugh.

"_Okay_." He murmured into her ear. "This not caring what people think is cool. But maybe we should tone down the…"

"_Bitchiness_?" He cocked an eyebrow uncertainly and Sharpay smirked. "_Sorry_. I am _innately_ bitchy."

Chad shook his head but grinned all the same. Bitch she might have been. But he wouldn't have her any other way…

**Sharpay **

Chad saved her night. Without him Sharpay would have been miserable. Then again, without him people wouldn't be staring at her like she was a hooker.

After lounging in a corner for a while, him kissing her shoulder, her remarking on the extraordinary ball gowns gliding into the room, they had decided on a dance. A bit giddy from the dubious fruit punch, they spun around the room, a collective blur of laughter.

And now Sharpay felt safe amid the sea of stares and whispers. She leaned her head on his shoulder, arms loose around his neck as they swayed together.

Sharpay looked towards the doors idly as they swung open. Her heart dropped like a stone when Ryan, Taylor, Troy and Gabriella entered. She had almost forgotten them.

Chad must have felt her stiffen because he stopped.

"You okay?"

She pulled away from him and he turned. They all seemed to freeze for a moment as a few dozen gazes turned on them.

Sharpay knew that Taylor had given them the go ahead, but that did not stop her from feeling as if they had been caught with their pants down. Literally.

With a little jerk of her head Taylor and Ryan moved towards the snack table, while Troy dragged a glaring Gabbie over to greet people.

She felt strong fingers lace into hers.

"_Get that look off your face, Evans_. There's nothing to feel bad about."

Sharpay wished she could take the words to heart. Instead she drew her hand away.

"I just need to use the bathroom…"

Once in the brightly lit, pristine place Sharpay grumbled at the mirror. She really did have a pitiful look on her face, all remorse and embarrassment. Just as despair began to settle in, Sharpay leaned against the sink and remembered that a fairly spectacular kiss had taken place here. She smiled. It suited her much better…

**Chad **

He tried not to let his relief show when she came back. Besides the humiliation of having his date run out on him, Chad had already invested his heart in being with Sharpay. Suddenly _not_ being with her would kill him.

"They're looking at us funny," she murmured in his ear. "They're looking at us funny and I don't care."

And her kiss cleared away any needless talking.

As the night wore on people seemed to get bored of Chad and Sharpay. They turned to whispering about Ryan and Taylor instead, who were currently getting their groove on. Where the hell did _they_ come from? Had Taylor maybe been cheating on Chad with _Ryan_? Or did they have some weird swinging operation going where they swapped partners at regular intervals?

Taylor seemed to be doing a good job of acting like everything was fine. That was until she pulled away from her date and made a bee-line for the DJ. She got up onto the platform with surprising grace considering the weighty, beaded dress she wore. Taylor muttered something to Snoop, who nodded and cut the music.

She smiled hesitantly at the sudden silence. "Um…I know you've all had a lot to say about our love lives lately. Me and Chad and Ryan and Sharpay. But I'd just like to tell you now that…we're all okay." She looked to Chad now. "_No love lost_. So would please mind your own freaking business and let us enjoy the night that we all worked so hard on? _Thank you_!"

The music started up again and the students began to take up their bopping.

Taylor did not look at him again the whole night but it didn't matter so much anymore.

Everyone seemed to resign themselves to having a good time. Chad hoped the night would be flawless from that point on. But he hoped in vain…

**Sharpay**

"Love the dress, Alva."

Stacey Alva grinned at Sharpay over the platter of canapes. She was one of the few talented Drama members not to be overshadowed by Sharpay. There had never been much competition between them, however, Stacey being a completely chilled out character.

"_Thanks_. I can't really breathe but my date loves it so…"

Sharpay laughed a little. "Who'd you come with?"

She bit her lip, uncertainty clouding her eyes. "I um…_Lee_. Lee Truman. And I am so sorry if that upsets you, Sharpay," she hastened to add at the look on her face, "but I didn't want to buy into all the gossip about you two. It seemed like you just kind of broke up…"

"_We didn't_." She leaned across the table intently. "Stacey, that jerk off spiked my drink."

She frowned. "What?"

"It's a long story! But you have to believe me, okay? This isn't me being the spiteful ex." Shar wasn't sure if she was fully convinced but she didn't dwell. "Where is he now? Are his friends here, too?"

"Um…yeah. Lee and Ant and Ricky and…"

"Don't take anything he offers you!" And Sharpay sped off.

She practically ran into Chad's back, cutting off his conversation with Martha, and began to explain the crisis.

"And all his friends are here. _With girls_! And I'm thinking they all have little pills in their pockets in case their _charm_ fails them."

Chad hesitated before: "What do you want me to do, Sharpay?"

"Well, don't give me that helpless look for starters! You know what almost happened to me. _Don't_ let it happen to them. You're Head of Prom Committee, damn it!"

She might have just told him he was Superman by the look on his face. Without another word, Chad moved towards the stage and asked for the mic.

"What's up, everybody? Are we all having a good time?" He received a reassuring roar in reply. "_Great_. Um…a round of applause for your Dance Committee, without which I would have made a hot mess of this whole night." Another fervent ovation. "And…_on a side note_…I'd like to issue a friendly warning to the dates of Lee Truman and company. _Watch your drinks, ladies_. These guys have a dangerous drug habit!"

A quiet ripple of '_Oooh'_ coursed through the room. Sharpay looked back to the snack table, where Stacey was putting down her drink and walking away from a sheepish Lee. She smirked. Their work was done…

"And the East High Prom King and Queen are…_TROY BOLTON AND GABRIELLA MONTEZ_!"

Sharpay snorted at the predictability. The couple glided up to receive their porcelain mask and glimmering tiara.

"Aw!" she heard Kelsi exclaim near her. "Yay for Troy and Gabbie!"

"_Right_. _Yay_! Never mind the fact that The Phantom and Christine don't actually end up together."

Kelsi looked at Sharpay as if she had killed her puppy.

"_Okay_," Chad's voice trembled with laughter. "Let's go take a walk."

Shadowy mountains lined the star-strewn sky. Sharpay found herself seized by a sudden revelation as they walked outside.

"_We're going to college soon_." They stopped at the steps. "What if we end up miles away? What if we never see each other again?"

"Are you kidding me?" Chad exclaimed. "After all the trouble I went through to get you?"

"We won't have time-"

"We'll make time, Evans! _Sharpay_." He reduced the minimal space between them. "Anything worth having is worth fighting for, right? _This is worth fighting for_. So would you stop with the what ifs and let me kiss you already?"

To this she gladly complied. Sharpay drifted out of the embrace after a while and sighed into his ear, finally, devastatingly happy. "You'll have to help me out of this dress later, Chad. I hardly breathed the whole night…"

**Author's Note: Yay! It's been so much fun writing this and I'm glad that you guys have enjoyed it, too. So it's the epilogue and then we're done. Thanks, all… **


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: Hm

**Author's Note: -**_**sniff, sniff**_**- So this it. The conclusion! A bit lovey-dovey, a bit corny, hopefully fulfilling. Thanks for reading…**

**EPILOGUE**

**Drawing The Future**

"_I have always suffered from a degree of academic arrogance. I believed that I could learn everything I needed to about the world from books. But there are some things that textbooks cannot teach…like how to lose lovers and gain friends, or how to pick yourself up after failure. These are some of the lessons I have learned from my fellow Wildcats… _

_Being valedictorian does not make the smartest person here. I still have a long way to go. But I have loved every minute of being with you guys. And before we say our goodbyes, I would like- at the risk of sounding _incredibly_ stupid- to ask you all a question…WHAT TEAM?!" _

"_Wildcats!"_

"_WHAT TEAM?!"_

"Wildcats!"

"_WILDCATS!"_

"_Getcha head in the game!"_

_Taylor grinned amid the bright red hats being flung to the sky… _

_The warm day was brightened further still by the shrieking laughter and chatter of nearly a hundred young adults. Parents flitted around in between them, digital cameras flashing. _

_Among these were Chad Danforth and his mother, who was picking imaginary lint off his robe. "You're dad would've been so proud of you, Moppy," she murmured, cupping his cheek with her hand. "He was proud before you were born." _

_At the mention of his father Chad felt a sudden swell of gloom. Why did it seem like there were so many dads all of a sudden? His eyes roamed in search of the only person who could remedy all grief…and there she was. Sharpay Evans stood with her family, a pink and gold hat perched on her head. At that moment she was swatting away her whimpering mother. Chad grinned and returned his attention to the mother he was indescribably grateful to have. Even if she kept messing with his hair…_

_Sharpay Evans adjusted her hat, which she had scrambled to catch almost as soon as she threw it in the air. Mrs. Evans kept throwing herself on her, so that the pink creation ended up skewed. She looked to her snorting brother and father, a welcome addition to the party. It seemed like they only ever saw him on special occasions. His hair looked grayer, his tall frame diminished. But Sharpay was glad to have him there all the same. _

_Mr. Evans smiled at her. "Gosh, you kids grow up so fast! Too fast. Where've I been all year?"_

_Sharpay wondered the same thing, but did not say so, opting to look around instead. Almost immediately she came across Chad, and found he had been watching her from where he stood with Mrs. Danforth. She still shivered. Even after what felt like years of him watching her. _

_Her parents were nattering on about something. Ryan had gone off to see his Taylor. Sharpay was not permitted to call her his 'girlfriend', seeing as they had only been out alone together a few times and apparently kissed once, 'nothing official'. She slipped away from Mr. and Mrs. Evans and made her way to her official boyfriend. _

"_Hey, Jo." She had been made to call Mrs. Danforth by her first name. An awkward transition at first, but it made Sharpay feel quite grown up in the end. "Can I borrow him?"_

"_Take him off my hands more like!" Mrs. Danforth waved to the approaching Coach and Mrs. Bolton. "_Yes_. Please do." _

_She grabbed a fistful of Chad's robes and dragged him away. _

_They roamed the red and white halls in silence for what felt like the last time. It would have been a very profound moment had Chad not been kissing her against lockers at random intervals. _

_They stopped by Sharpay's infamous pink locker. She smiled, untangled herself from him and leaned against it. _

"_I kept the drawing."_

"_What?"_

_She reached into her pocket and extracted the frayed piece of paper. Chad's eyes widened as he took it. _

"No way_. Sharpay, this is like twelve years old!"_

"_I know. Don't look at me like I'm an obsessive freak! That's probably the only thing I still have from my little girlhood. I figure _you_ should keep it. Since I've had it for so long. Stick it up in your dorm room. Or put it in a box or…" Sharpay bit her lip and tried not to think of the inevitable separation. _

_Chad felt the waxy paper with his thumb and tried not to miss her already. "We've been together a lot longer than we thought…" _

"_You say that like it's over." _

_He folded up the drawing. "It's not." He tucked it into his pocket, "Doesn't matter where we go, Evans," and drew her into his arms. "It'll be you and me in the end." _

"_Promise?"_

"Promise_."_

And as Chad kissed her cheek Sharpay knew that no amount of distance or years would ever divide them…

**Author's Note: I am now hooked on Chadpay! They're seriously fun. But school will not permit me to write anything substantial for a while. So until the next (sequel or not,**_** je ne sais pas**_**), ciao for now!**

**GBU (God Bless U) **

**EbonyHedlund**


End file.
